Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Snoopy4
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! Trying not to contradict the real version too much, we go into Snape's mind...
1. Little Whinging

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
By Snoopy  
  
1 Chapter One: Little Whinging  
  
Little Whinging in Surrey was as normal as normal can be expected. It was a quiet area with normal streets, normal shops, normal trees and normal houses. This was as they said 'A quiet town with quiet people'.  
  
As you entered Privet Drive, you would expect in a street like that, there would be nothing strange or mysterious going on- especially not for Privet Drive.  
  
But not for the first time, had people turned up on the corner of Privet Drive at midnight. There were four men who appeared on the corner so suddenly and silently that you'd have thought they'd just popped out of the ground.  
  
And not for the first time, had men like these been seen on Privet Drive. These four men were all wearing long robes, black cloaks that swept the ground and round working boots. Three of them were wearing masks under their hoods, while the fourth looked like he was wearing a mask, although he was not. His face was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils.  
  
They were listening to this fourth man. This man was the dark evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. And at that very moment, Voldemort did not look happy, not too happy at all.  
  
"I would do it myself Wormtail,' Voldemort hissed impatiently, 'if Dumbledore had not put Potter's house under the Fidelious Charm. That is why you three have to do it for me. Wormtail – don't look at me like that. Is there something wrong? Have you gone soft on the boy- the boy who as thwarted me three times and has stopped me from regaining full power?"  
  
Wormtail gave a small whimper. "No master, of course not master. But why do we need to kill him? You have fully returned to physical form and you have your followers with you. He cannot be that much of an obstacle, can he?"  
  
Voldemort gave a cruel laugh. " You know the answer to that Wormtail'. He turned to the other two. 'Lucius, Crabbe, it is time. You are sure this is where he is living, yes?"  
  
They both said in unison, "Yes master."  
  
"And what is, again, your plan in order to capture Harry Potter?"  
  
Lucius spoke from underneath his mask. "We will enter the house, by apparating in the hall connecting to the house at the front door. From there, we will kill the relatives. If they are not on the bottom level of the house and Potter is, we stun Potter, give him to Wormtail and he will bring him to you, while we go upstairs to kill the other three. If he is not downstairs we go upstairs and kill the relatives before capturing Potter, leaving Crabbe on the foot of the stairs just in case he tries to escape with his invisibility cloak."  
  
Voldemort smiled with satisfaction. "Very good Lucius. You know what will happen to you three if you fail especially you Wormtail. If you fail for the other two, when I finish- I will let them punish you as well. Is that understood, Wormtail?" Voldemort said softly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes master." Wormtail started to shake.  
  
"Then go. And do not disappoint your master."  
  
With three pops they vanished from the corner of Privet Drive. Then if you strained your ears hard enough, another three pops could be heard from inside a house. Number 4 Privet Drive to be exact.  
  
The three men walked down the hall to the living room. There were two people- a man and a woman on a couch and a boy, perhaps 15, and large, leaning against another couch. These three figures, had their eyes glued to their television set and did not notice the three men enter. It was not until Wormtail whimpered that any of them looked up. The three figures jumped up and backed away. The three men each pointed a wand at a figure and cried "AVADA KEDAVRA!" there was a flash of green light, a rushing sound and the three figures crumpled. They were dead before the hit the floor.  
  
Four towns away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this piece of fan fiction belong solely to the author, J.K Rowling. 


	2. The Deadly Curse

1 Chapter Two: The Deadly Curse  
  
Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.  
  
He than sat bolt right in his bed, grabbed his glasses and shoved them on. He looked at his watch -11: 30pm. He knew all too well when he had a dream containing Voldemort and waking up to finding his scar burning, it could lead to one conclusion. It happened. It was a real dream. But it was only 11:30pm. The dream took place at midnight. He knew that because he saw it on the hallway clock. He knew that street. He knew that house. And he certainly knew those people. It was his only relatives he had the Dursley's.  
  
The dream had then not had happened but instead it had been a premonition. He had to prevent it. But how could he? He was at his best friend's house, Ron Weasley and with his other best friend, Hermione Granger who was sleeping in the next room with Ron's sister, Ginny. He then figured the only way to get there was by Floo powder.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up! We need to go to the Dursley's now! They're gonna get killed. Come on! RON!" He was pulling on his jeans when Ron woke up.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You'll wake up the rest of the house. Seriously, Harry. We start school tommorow. Go back to bed." But Harry already pulled him out of bed once he finished those last words.  
  
"Ron! Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Wormtail are going to be at the Dursley's at midnight to kidnap me. They're going to kill them!" Ron started shoving clothes on himself reluctantly.  
  
Hermione came in grumpy and sleepy, looking angrily at Harry. "Can you guys stop making so much noise?" Harry repeated to Hermione what he had said to Ron. Within five minutes, they were all downstairs in front of a blazing fireplace.  
  
Before Harry could reach for the Floo powder, Hermione, being her usual self said "Are you very sure? Shouldn't we get Mr Weasley or somebody?"  
  
"It will be too late if we wait for them. We now only have 15 minutes," he said glancing at his watch, "We left him a note and sent a note to Dumbledore and Sirius." They heard shuffling noises upstairs. "There he's getting up. He'll follow if he wants, but if we wait, it will be too late – they'll be dead." He tossed some Floo powder into the fire, shouted the Dursley's and stepped in. he closed his eyes and kept his elbow in. Lucky for him, the Dursley's fireplace was still connected to the Floo network. He finally stopped and was shortly followed by Hermione than Ron. "Reducto!" the boards that blocked the fireplace disappeared. The three of them stepped out, wands pointed in front of them.  
  
Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley jumped up and cried, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"You have to get out. Evil wizards are coming now and are going to kill you. Come on!" Harry was motioning for them to follow him, but they stood their ground. "You're gonna get killed if you stay here!"  
  
"You have no right to come in here boy and push us around like you own this place! You ungrateful, good-for-nothing scrounger!" he sat down again, purpled faced, with the other two Dursley's who were trying to hide behind Vernon. He was breathing very hard. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley didn't seem to hear it, but Harry, Ron and Hermione sure did. They raised their wands, and as soon as the three men turned the corner, they shouted "STUPIFY!, EXPELLIARMUS!, IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
Ron had disarmed Wormtail, Hermione had stunned and thrown Crabbe against the wall and Harry had slowed down Malfoy from saying a curse, before Crabbe grabbed onto Malfoy and they were both sprawled on the ground. They then heard another 'pop' and raised their wands again.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, are you alright?" A man came round the corner with his wand raised. A mass of hair had been tied into a neat ponytail. His eyes were narrowed and his face flushed with anger, his white teeth were bared, but he had a worried sort of look at the same time. It was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Seeing that everyone was all right, he turned back to the three men. Wormtail had helped up the other two and Malfoy took Wormtail's wand from Ron. Sirius raised his wand and said STUPIFY! Three jets of red light shot out, but they dissapperated before it hit them, instead cracking the wall. They all stayed silent for some time before, Uncle Vernon, who was shaking uncontrollably spoke.  
  
"What just happened?" It was in a very clear but small whisper. Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, there was another 'pop' and this time all four of them raised their wands, than put them back down again. Standing before them was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The look upon Dumbledore's face was terrible. Harry had a flashback, to when he saw his face like that just two months ago. There was no kindhearted smile upon his face, no twinkle in his eyes behind the spectacles. There was again, cold fury in every line of the ancient face. His long crooked nose was scrunched up. But his flowing silver hair, beard and mustache glowed as brightly as the full moon outside.  
  
"Please explain what happened." Harry launched in and recounted his dream and the events that took place. After half an hour, he finished and started breathing again as he had tried not to breathe while he told the story just in case he might of left something out.  
  
Uncle Vernon spoke again, but louder with uncertainty. "We can help…"  
  
Dumbledore cut him off. "No. They will not return. You are safe now. Harry, Ron, Hermione. I want you to go straight to Hogwarts. You should have not done that. Should have left it up to Arthur and us. Go by Floo powder. The password is Illuminati. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you. I will meet you there. I need to speak to the Dursley's and Sirius before I leave. Please go now and do not go wandering around." Ron went first, than Hermione. As Harry stepped forward, Dumbledore said, "Harry, be careful. Do not leave the castle. Stay in Gryffindor tower until tommorow. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." And he disappeared through the flames. 


	3. Death Is Not The End

Chapter Three: Death is not the End  
  
In no time at all, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell asleep in the sleeping bags that were given to them. They slept in the common room after each drinking a dreamless potion. They did not wake until it was time for the start-of- term banquet to begin.  
  
They made their way down to the Great hall. As they entered the already packed room, which was smelling so nice that all of their stomachs grumbled with hunger, they made their way down to the Gryffindor table. It was not so suprising to see that people were standing to look up at them. No one said anything until his or her plates were cleared. Dumbledore stood up and there was a sudden silence that filled the room.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully your stomachs are full and all content. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. I must stress once again that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. No magic is to be used between classes and in the corridors. And a new rule has been implemented this year: no student is allowed to be wandering the corridors to see teachers or any other reason after dinner." At this he looked directly at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "On a lighter note, Quidditch tryouts are resuming this year and tryouts are in the second week of the term. Anyone wanting to try out please see Madam Hooch. On the matter of teachers, I would like to introduce the new teaching staff…" Harry just noticed that Hermione was wearing her new prefect badge. He grinned at her and noticed that the new Defense against the Arts teacher was a nice, young woman. "…Professor Delacour is our new Defence against…"  
  
Harry had just finally realized that his number one fan, Colin Creevey was not at the table. Was it because of Dennis' worried looks or the pain in his scar, he couldn't tell. He noted this and told Hermione and Ron. They shifted uncomfortably, than nodded. They silently got up and left the great hall with a swarm of curious whispers circulating the room. Harry bent down to Dennis as he passed and promised to find him. Dennis nodded half- heartedly. The last thing he saw before shutting the doors behind them was as Dumbledore continued talking, he glanced up at Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They got up to follow them.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Ron fidgeted nervously.  
  
But Harry wasn't paying attention. For some reason, he knew where to go. They took out their wands and headed back towards the Gryffindor tower. But as they approached the fat lady, they all heard a muffled cry from the floor above. They took off, up the next staircase, skipping three steps at a time. But by the time they reached the floor it was too late. They heard a scream, a blinding green light and then silence. Harry rushed over, just in time to see a dark hooded figure fly out of a window on a broomstick, laughing into the night.  
  
"COLIN!" Hermione gasped. They all stared at the dead body lying on the ground.  
  
"There's a letter addressed to you, Harry." Ron whispered. But before he could even place the thought into his head, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came rushing up the stairs.  
  
"What are you three…"McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"It's too late. He was killed." Hermione whispered. Harry still stood there, trying to sink what had just happened into his mind.  
  
Snape placed his wand under his throat, muttered "Sonorus' and magically magnified his voice. "All students are to remain in the great hall until further notice. Can Headmaster Dumbledore, please come up to the fourth floor at the West End immediately." He than muttered 'Quietus' and they waited. No one moved or spoke until Dumbledore reached where they all stood, looked at the lifeless body of Colin Creevy, then at the rest of them.  
  
"Explain please." Ron and Hermione recounted the past events leading up to Colin's death. But Harry just stood there. He knew this would happen all along. But who was that figure? Who killed Colin? What happened before he arrived? Why had he not stopped the figure before he escaped?  
  
But as Ron and Hermione finished their version of the story, the thought had finally sunk in. there was a letter for him. Everyone seemed to be silent again. Harry picked up the letter, which was on parchment, which was addressed simply, as-Harry.  
  
"Harry, I think I should…" But Harry ignored Dumbledore and read the parchment.  
  
So, the famous Harry Potter has escaped me for the fourth time.  
  
The boy seemed to love the famous Harry Potter  
  
So much, even under the Cruciatus Curse, he would not tell me  
  
What I needed to know about you.  
  
He died because of you.  
  
It is your fault. Just like the other boy who you brought last year.  
  
Give yourself up, Harry Potter  
  
And everyone will be safe.  
  
Defend yourself and people  
  
Will pay!  
  
Harry stood there looking at the letter. He just kept standing there even when Dumbledore gently took the letter and read it. But before the teachers could finish reading it, Harry ran to the window, summoned his broomstick and took off. He heard Dumbledore to leave him to cool down.  
  
What seemed like hours later, he landed behind the Quidditch stadium. He laid down rocking back and forth. He just couldn't think. And for the very first time, he realized he could barely breathe. The cold breeze made him shiver. He just stayed in that rocking motion looking at the deep blue starry sky. He watched the sun rise. He tried to get up, be he could not move. His muscles had tightened up really badly. He lay down. The day was getting warmer with each passing hour, but now he could barely see. And he was still shaking - he could feel it pass up and down his body. It wasn't until about well into the afternoon, but the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the familiar rushing of footsteps and Dumbledore shouting out, "I've found him." 


	4. Trial And Error

Chapter Four: Trial and Error  
  
It wasn't until a week later until Harry woke up to see Dumbledore sitting next to him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared at him for one minute, than looked away. Harry felt like he had in his 2nd year at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was disappointed at him for causing lots of trouble. But Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's mind.  
  
"Harry,' he said slowly, "Cedric Diggory's and Colin Creevey's death was no ones fault except Lord Voldemort and his follower's. I, along with the other teachers have put the school and the surrounding grounds under a charm, so no Voldemort and no death eater can enter." Dumbledore looked at him with his sparkling, blue eyes.  
  
Harry finally looked up at Dumbledore for some time before he spoke. "What happened?"  
  
"After you left, we took Colin here and called his parents. Dennis came up to say goodbye to his brother, but requested that he would stay here. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout took his body back to his parents. I than returned to the great hall and explained what had happened- from Hermione and Ron's perspective…" Dumbledore gave a sideways glance at Harry, as though he would tell him something, but he didn't, so he went on: by that time, we were able to usher all students to bed. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout had just returned and was talking to myself and Professor Snape inside the entrance hall, when Miss Granger and Mr Weasley came down just after midnight because they were concerned and worried you had not yet returned. We set up a search party and looked all throughout the castle, but as it was too dark. We had to wait until daybreak before searching outside. Just after lunchtime, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger came rushing to our table and,' his face quivered like he was holding in a smile, "slammed your map of Hogwarts on the table. We had to get Mr George and Fred Weasley to show us how to use it. When we got to the Quidditch stands, you were weak and barely breathing,' he closed his eyes for a while before opening them again,' Madame Pomfrey said it was a panic and stress attack that led you into a coma. I decided to let you wake up on your own so your body could calm down and wake when you were ready.' Harry glanced at the mountain pile of sweets and Dumbledore smiled. 'As you have previously experienced, what happened that night is a complete secret so, naturally, the whole school knows."  
  
It took a while for it to sink in because he felt very tired. "Professor- I knew it was going to happen.' Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'I think now, instead of watching what is actually happening at the same time that I am dreaming it. I get premonitions. And when I was at the feast and noticed- noticed Colin wasn't there. I looked as Dennis and it was like it flashed in front of me. Then when I got there, I did not even try and stop the figure as they flew off.' Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and closed his mouth again. 'That's what makes it worse, sir. That's why it's my fault."  
  
"No Harry. You must understand this. The events that you see that are taking place, might be taking place right now or taking place in two months. You do not have the power to control time, thus cannot be held responsible. Do you understand, Harry?"  
  
Some pain lifted but not all. He still felt guilty for Cedric's death. But said, "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
As it neared Halloween, things did seem to change a little, with the Gryffindor house staying by his side. But he knew his teachers were worried. He heard that even Snape was concerned. He knew his grades were going down. He knew his teachers were being more lenient with him. It bothered him intensely, that they had insisted on tagging along after him, keeping a watchful eye on him at all times. 'They are still,' thought Harry dully, 'concerned about my mental health.'  
  
Everyone was quite full and tired after dinner in the great hall.  
  
Night had fallen and the enchanted ceiling was beautifully clear and serene, velvet blue splashed with diamond-like stars.  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat and smiled as he surveyed the table. He felt, really, at though these people were his family.  
  
Dumbledore rose, when dinner was finished, which was unusual. "One announcement," he said holding a jewel encrusted goblet up in one hand, "for those of you in your fourth year or older, we have a special treat; you have all been invited to the first ever annual Hogsmeade ball!"  
  
There was a murmur that rippled through the crowd instantly. Some of the talk was excited, some worried. Harry, himself felt the latter. A ball? He didn't want to do something so formal.  
  
"Now, I don't want you to worry or fret and what not… you need no escorts if you wish, they simply wish to have some young people from our school there…" he said comfortingly, "this is all. Good night and since we have no bed bugs here, I assure you that they will not bite!"  
  
There was a gentle laughter this time, like a bubbling stream.  
  
As Harry and the other fifth year Gryffindor settled into bed, the dying talk turned to the ball.  
  
Are you guys going with anyone?" Ron asked, burrowing beneath his sheets and punching his pillow.  
  
Seamus shrugged "I asked Parvati-  
  
Dean cut in "So did I, but you know girls. She wouldn't stop giggling-  
  
"Yeah and she said she'll tell us tommorow."  
  
Harry mumbled from his pillow, "Than good luck to both of you."  
  
Dean laughed "Thanks. But I think Seamus will need it more than me (Shutup! Seamus exclaimed)…what about you, Harry, are you going with anyone? I think Ginny Weasley likes you…a lot." He had to emphasize the last word.  
  
"No, No, she doesn't, I mean, like me…" Harry said a little to quickly and loudly, "I mean, uh, I don't think so."  
  
Ron suddenly gushed out "I'm taking Hermione."  
  
"That's great, Ron." Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"You're going, right Harry? Asked Ron.  
  
"Er…well, uh…I don't know." Harry volunteered meekly.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry, think it over, okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
The lights went out and they all drifted to sleep. Harry was last to doze off. 


	5. The Snake In The Sky

CHAPTER FIVE: THE SNAKE IN THE SKY  
  
Harry decided to go to the ball even though he had not asked Ginny to go – yet. He took out a dress he asked Hermione to help him pick out dress robes for her. There were also the necessary accessories. He wrote her a note and sent it to her room.  
  
Harry got into his dress robes after making the 4th year girls not to tell Ginny anything but hang the dress on her dresser and point that out to her. In the end he won after promising the five girls they would each get a dance from him.  
  
He got dressed and was about to try and flatten his hair with some gel, when Ron called out "Harry, you better take a look at this." Ron was standing, holding back the high scarlet curtains to Harry's bed. Folded neatly on his bed, once again, was his invisibility cloak. And again, in the same handwriting was a note pinned to it – Just in case.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen this time?" Ron asked with some certainty.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everytime, he does something like that, something bad does happen. And it usually involves You-Know-Who."  
  
"Oh. I don't know, but let's bring our wands, to be on the safe side."  
  
The five boys went into the carriage and it moved off towards the Hogsmeade Ball. With the invisibility cloak in one pocket and his wand in the other, he stared into space as the other boys in the same carriage were chatting about Quidditch and all their favorite teams. Though they were exceptionally loud, he barely heard a word they said.  
  
His mind was on the note. What exactly is going to happen this time? Why didn't Dumbledore go straight to him? And Hermione. He had to let her know. Ginny would be safe. Once they got off, he needed to find Hermione.  
  
Quite suddenly, the carriage jerked to a halt, causing shouts of protest and surprise from everyone. The candles in the carriage flickered, then went out.  
  
With the instinct of his, he quickly looked outside. The teachers were hurriedly ushering children into their carriages and there was much excited and confused commotion. He got out after re-lighting the candles. He then noticed an awful lot of students were looking up. He followed their gaze and flinched as a searing pain went through his scar as he fought to bring it under control, almost falling backwards. Covering the dark, starry sky, there was a dark grey cloud, almost like smoke. And it had a face.  
  
Harry knew that face all to well. It was hideous, distorted with rage, slits of eyes the color of molten lava and like a snake's and a black hole of a mouth opened wide enough to swallow them all…  
  
He turned away, panicked, then saw Draco Malfoy cowering beneath their carriage, whimpering.  
  
"What is it?" Harry snapped, "You have to get to your carriage! There's no time to be a coward."  
  
To his surprise, he did not yell back, just rocked back and forth on his heels, still blubbering uncontrollably, his skinny body shaking.  
  
Suddenly he spoke. But it was barely audible, barely a whisper, "He's calling me…calling us, just like dad said, he wants me to come…don't let him take me, please…PLEASE!" Suddenly, his voice rose and he whirled to face Harry, his own face red and bloodshot.  
  
Draco gave a last, anguished cry, then faster than Harry imagined possible, spun around and fell onto the dusty road, quivering. Then, before his shocked eyes, Draco gave a last shuddering sigh, then finally laid still, looking asleep…or dead.  
  
Harry pulled back, horrified. Finding his voice again, he cried out, "Professor! Hagrid! Please someone!"  
  
Hagrid came puffing up; his great face worried and fearful, even under all the brown tangled thick hair.  
  
"You okay there Harry?" he asked heaving Malfoy over a colossal shoulder with a pant.  
  
"Yes…why aren't we moving?" he demanded, pointing, but avoiding looking at the sky.  
  
Hagrid shuddered, "Dumbledore says its just a warning…from You-Know-Who…"he shivered again, "Damned scary one too. We gotta get back to Hogwarts, but Slytherins are everywhere, dropping into fits and runnin off in ter the night…they keep yowling about getting signals and such. All pretty darn spooky, if yer ta ask me!"  
  
"Now, you get back into your carriage and be good, we don't need anymore trouble…" he took a deep breath, "Looks as though there may be some fightin later…you mind yerself, ya hear? Be good and STAY-OUT-OF-TROUBLE!" he spoke the last part very viciously.  
  
He nodded, but as the half-giant faded from sight, Malfoy still limply draped over his shoulder, he ducked into the carriage and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Look, Ron…there's danger. Real danger. I want you to stay here and keep the guys in the carriage…"  
  
But Ron looked at Harry like he was joking and got out. Harry sighed, pulled out his invisibility cloak and flung it over both of them and they started to proceed, but had not moved more than twelve steps when they bumped into…  
  
"Oh you!" Hermione said angrily, then reached a hand into the open and pulled the invisibility cloak off both Ron and Harry who stared at her.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry hissed, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Hermione cried, "What's the matter with you Harry Potter? And you too, Ron Weasley? You two could get killed sneaking off like that! How could you not even think about all the people who care about you? How could you? And where on earth did that invisibility cloak of yours come from, anyway? You did not seriously bring it, did you?"  
  
"Which question should we answer first?" Ron said under his breath.  
  
Hermione whirled on him, "You shut up, Ron, there's real danger here!"  
  
"We know Hermione," Harry said quietly to her, but now even as he spoke, those amazing emerald eyes of his stayed glued to the sky, his fists clenched in silent rage, "but that…that…thing killed my parents. He doesn't deserve to live," he looked at her for a brief second, then back up at the sky, "as for this cloak, " here he ran an affectionate hand over the liquid like material, "someone had pinned it to my bed with a note saying I might need it. The handwriting looked like-"  
  
"Dumbledore's." She interjected, "Look Harry, I know how much you look up to him, but if its going to get you killed, I won't let you do it."  
  
"Hermione, you don't know what it's like to live with this burden. And the pain of knowing I've almost got killed by him when I met this beast, but it still lives! So I'm going, even if it does kill me!" he insisted.  
  
"And I'm with him." Ron added firmly.  
  
Hermione's mouth turned into a mere straight line and she looked mad enough to explode, but all she said was, "Fine, but if you're going to be killed, you're not doing it without me."  
  
Harry's face was bland, but then lit up with what she said.  
  
"Y-you will?"  
  
"Of course," she retorted, "Is their room in that cloak?"  
  
They shuffled together, then making sure no one was watching they threw it over themselves and slinked off behind some bushes, watching and waiting.  
  
Already, the rest of the students had been herded into carriages and quieted. Dumbledore stood with some of the other teachers in a circle, talking in soft, fast voices.  
  
"You're certain that the face in the sky is not…him?" Professor McGonagall asked, shuddering.  
  
"Positive Minerva." Dumbledore replied evenly, his brow dipped in frustration at that face, "But we can't keep our guard down. First, we need to get the children back to Hogwarts…"  
  
"And then?" asked the oily voice of Snape.  
  
"And then there may be a battle for us to fight," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I believe that he may be in the Hogsmeade Town building, where the ball was to be. There will be much danger, we must be very, very careful." And if Harry didn't know better, he'd say that Dumbledore looked right at the invisible trio when he spoke those last words.  
  
"C'mon, let's go…" Ron hissed breaking into his thoughts. Harry was not pleased under his cloak. Not only were they about to face Voldemort (this being Harry's fifth time), but it seemed they'd all grown quite a bit since the last time they'd crowded under the liquidy cloth and it was a tight squeeze.  
  
"Harry, can you see where we're going?" Ron hissed, as they narrowly missed yet another tree.  
  
"Well, its hard when my glasses have been split in two by your elbow." Harry snapped back.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Hermione sighed, " is their anyone around?"  
  
"No one that I can see, but then I can't see much," he replied.  
  
"Fine, then let's take off the cloak and just walk!" she snapped.  
  
"Should we risk it?" Ron asked, stopping short and causing everyone to bump into each other and falling over. In a jumble of cloth, limbs and grumbled curses, they fell to the cold ground.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to risk it," she replied, struggling to her feet and brushing off the dirt and attempting to regain her dignity.  
  
Harry sheepishly pulled off the cloak, folded it up and tucked it inside the trunk of a tree. "Remember that the cloak is here…you know, just in case I don't, you know, make it back." He said bravely.  
  
"Harry, don't talk like that!" Hermione reprimanded sharply.  
  
"Yeah, if you die, we're dying with you!" Ron exclaimed brightly.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Ron."  
  
The three shivered in the cool night air, thoughts of the dark Lord himself their heads.  
  
"Well, let's go." Harry spoke breaking their thoughts.  
  
The group walked up the marble stairs of the Hogsmeade Town Hall steps. They reached the top of the stairs and looked down upon the silent village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"They were all evacuated," Hermione said softly, looking at Harry, "I saw them run away. Some of them…had those weird seizures like the Slytherins did. I heard someone say it had to do with the strong bonds between You- Know-Who and his house."  
  
There was silence. Than Harry reached into his pocket and took out the Muarder's map. He tapped it and said, "The teachers are ten minutes away. We well have to go on ahead."  
  
They turned to face the tall beautiful Town Hall. Against the night sky, it was foreboding, almost evil looking. The face in the sky had faded and had been reduced to faint pink wisps of smoke and mist.  
  
"Think he's in there?" Harry asked, a bit too loudly.  
  
"One way to find out." Came Ron's reply  
  
Wordlessly, they took out their wands and entered the building, not sure if they would ever come out. 


	6. The Chosen One

CHAPTER SIX: THE CHOSEN ONE  
  
As they opened the massive doors, they narrowly missed the curses that were rebounding off the tall marble walls. They stepped into the deserted main entrance hall with their wands poised to strike, not knowing what to expect. Harry took out his map and noted once more that it was too long to wait for the others. He also noted that he could see on the very edge of the map in the door in front of them, there were nine death eaters, and so did Ron and Hermione as they peered over his shoulder. Voldemort, as it was shown was stationary, presumably sitting- waiting for something or someone.  
  
They decided to take on three each, because Harry said they were grouped in threes and it would be easy- to easy.  
  
"ALAHORMA!" They exclaimed and the doors burst open. The trio battled the three groups individually, which caught them off guard and soon the death eaters retreated. Ron, Harry and Hermione had disarmed them all and placed them in a pile at the open doors, away from their owners.  
  
Voldemort got up from his seat. The death eaters were standing behind him now. Ron and Hermione stood on the other side at the doorway. Harry faced him.  
  
"So the famous Harry Potter has come to challenge me once again." The death eaters snickered, "Well I'm sorry to say Harry Potter, but how can you duel- ' Voldemort flung Harry's wand onto the floor between him and Ron, 'if you have no wand?" His sneer could have reached both his ears.  
  
Harry's temper was rising. He could not really explain it, but he could feel something growing inside him self like, like- power.  
  
"So, I guess the famous Harry Potter will finally be out of my way. Isn't that right? Answer me!" and Voldemort pointed his wand and once more Harry felt the terrible pain of the Circuitous Curse and the wish of the needles and nails to go away. "I am going to kill you now because everytime we duel – you escape. And that's not part of the game. That is cheating and I don't like cheaters. You will die here and you will die tonight. In front of your friends and in front of my death eaters. Goodbye Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's head was spinning feveriously, but he stood his ground. And as he saw the red appear from his wand, he didn't know what made him do it. He swung his right arm back behind his head and threw it forward, straight at the deadly curse. What he saw connecting from his palm to Voldemorts curse was once again, the golden line that connected both their wands the previous year.  
  
Voldemort and Harry rose off the ground. Harry did not feel scared, he felt powerful. But Voldemort looked petrified.  
  
Harry knew what was to happen and did not want to witness it again. It already hurt as it was. He pushed all his strength to push the dot to Voldemorts wand. As he did this, he saw the teachers being led in by Dumbledore. Harry started to see the hand, which Voldemort gave to Wormtail as a reward emerge and pulled away. They both landed on their feet. But before Voldemort could respond, Harry did the same motion (which now made the teachers gasp) and threw him against the chair, which Voldemort had sat previously.  
  
He stood up, but did not raise his wand. "Again Harry Potter, you have escaped with your life. But let it be heard it will be your last time. You shall draw your last breath before you leave Hogwarts. You will DIE!" With that he and the death eaters dissapperated, along with their wands.  
  
Harry, who was so weak from the power in which he found, started to stumble towards to his friends and teachers. But he had drained all his energy and passed into what he could barely make out – Professor Snapes arms.  
  
**********************  
  
He did not need to open his eyes to know that he was in a carriage heading back to school he heard the other occupants conversing in low voices. Professor Dumbledore sounded directly across from him. Professor Snape was next to him and it seemed that Harry's head was in Professor McGonagall's lap.  
  
"…He's got the power. He's only a boy, Albus." Harry felt her shaking as she talked, but he did not care.  
  
"I told you two this might happen. Harry has powers no other wizard has. Not even Merlin."  
  
"But how did he get these powers?" McGonagall asked again shakily.  
  
"Well it started when…"  
  
Dumbledore did not get to finish because Harry sat up, looked at all three teachers. "I do not want to know." He looked out the window and no one spoke for the rest of the journey. Harry ignored that Snape kept looking at him and McGonagall kept looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Upon arrival, McGonagall insisted that he go to the infirmary. But he said no; he would prefer his own bed. Ron and Hermione headed back with him to the Gryffindor tower to go to a restful sleep, thanks to a strong sleeping draught given to him by Snape.  
  
**********************  
  
Over the next few days the castle was at unease, with children being scared and still half the Slytherins still in the hospital wing. But by the end of the week, they were all out.  
  
By the end of the second week, somehow, no doubt a Slytherin leaked out Harry's new power and no one wanted to go near him. Even some of the Gryffindors, especially the younger ones, doubted his goodness.  
  
Harry decided to ask Dumbledore to speak to the students for him. He went through the gargoyle and up the spiral staircase to the large oak door in which he knocked smartly.  
  
"Come in." As he entered, he immediately tried to turn around and walk right back out. But he could not because Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, in his pinstripe suit, took his hand shaking it while asking him a hundred questions. Harry chose to be rude. He ignored him, took back his hand and without a word walked past him. Harry was still angry at Fudge with his reaction to Voldemort's return last year.  
  
"Professor, can I please speak to you-' he looked at Fudge with grimace '- alone?"  
  
Dumbledore, who had the expression of not having a good meeting with Fudge, stood up and said "Certainly, Harry. I guess that concludes our meeting Minister." With the flick of his wand the door flew open. "Good day."  
  
Fudge sensed that he should leave and walked towards the doors. "I'll come by same time next week Albus. Remember what I said," And he left.  
  
Dumbledore sat down and sighed. "That is the most stubbernist man I've ever met. Well he is gone for the moment. How are you Harry?"  
  
"I'm not too good sir. I keep having those dreams again. Voldemort is so angry. But that is not why I'm here. Sir can you tell the school I am not going to use the powers on anyone except Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes Harry I will. But hopefully you will not have to use these powers ever again. Are you ready to talk about it?" Dumbledore's twinkled returned.  
  
"No not yet. But when I am I will return." Harry stood up and Dumbledore followed suit.  
  
"Harry before you go, I unfortunately have to give you the bad news before Fudge comes back next week to tell me the further details. You will have to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic soon and once again relive what happened last year and on Halloween. Okay?" Harry just simply nodded and walked out. He pushed it out of his mind because he did not want to think of it.  
  
Dumbledore did inform the school about Harry's new power, but not that he would ever use it again if necessary. In any case, that was enough. Everyone turned back to their normal selves, except of course the Slytherins. They kept jeering Harry on, hoping he would explode and use the powers on someone, but he just ignored them with the help of Ron and Hermione. 


	7. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Chapter Seven: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin  
  
Things had shaped up and Hogwarts was getting ready for the most interesting Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The match before, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw was very quick that it was dubbed best match Ravenclaw had ever played. Cho Chang was now team captain and she had not even reached five feet before catching the snitch.  
  
The Gryffindors had tryouts for the new keeper, but Harry was in detention after Harry made a fool out of Snape during a Potions lesson.  
  
Snape had been up to his usual antics of telling Harry off for no good reason. Harry just ignored him. The Slytherins were losing interest in what Snape was trying to achieve. Ron was telling Harry that he would be trying out for keeper that night and Snape had seen them from his desk.  
  
"Potter, for once in your life, do not act like your big-headed father and do some work."  
  
"What? Not be like my father not save your sorry life just like my father risked his own life to save yours?"  
  
That hit a chord. Snape turned bright red and Harry and Snape just stared at each other. That got everyone's attention. Even the Slytherins were wondering what Harry was referring too. Snape and Harry just stared at eachother, fingering their wands. Snape eventually walked out and the Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins were looking bewildered. But it did not last long as Proffesor McGonagall stormed in, ordered everyone back to their dormitories and placed Harry on detention with the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour.  
  
But to Harry's luck it was not that bad at all. After Fluor (Harry, Ron and Hermione were allowed to call her that when not in class) helped her organize books and papers. Then they taught each other spells, hexes and jinxes.  
  
By the time he got up to his dormitory, everyone was deep asleep so Harry quietly went to his bed and changed before slipping into his bed and thinking what Harry had said that must of really offended Snape so much. He shrugged it off and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up to Ron shaking him and looking all excited and nervous.  
  
"Harry, come on. Our first match is on. I'm keeper Harry, I'm keeper!"  
  
Harry smiled groggily and got ready for the match. When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone cheered. They all sat down and began eating except for Ron, who was too nervous to eat. Harry laughed, remembering his first match. He didn't touch his food either.  
  
"Ron, you will do fine. But you will not if you do not eat something." That made Ron eat. Harry was happy for his best friend. Ron always felt like he was in his brothers shadows and Harry's fame and Hermione's I.Q., so by being made keeper, he would be able to hopefully step into his own spotlight.  
  
The team headed down to the change rooms. Harry realized they did not have a captain. Nor did the Slytherins. "Who's the captain?" Everyone was smiling and looking at him. "Oh no you don't. You're a lot more experienced and I couldn't and…"  
  
Angelina stopped him. "We talked about it and we have three good reasons. One everyone here except for Ron is in their 7th year and has our N.E.W.T's this year. And we won't be here next year so there is no point. Two Ron will not do it and we agree, he only started and he only knows keeper. That leaves three. You are the only one in a century to play since their first year and have only lost one game since then. You have had four years experience and will be able to keep the team together."  
  
"C'mon Harry. You can't say no. The whole house thinks your captain." George said slyly.  
  
"What! You already told them. When?"  
  
Fred looked at his watch. "Hopefully in three hours. Please Harry. We'll let you try our new product?"  
  
"Oh alright. Well I don't give speeches so let's just get out there and kick some Slytherin butt!"  
  
They cheered and walked out onto the field. The crowd cheered. When the Slytherins entered, a large amount of boos echoed through the crowd, except for the only cheers who came from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch stood in front of Harry and Draco. "Potter, Malfoy shake hands."  
  
In unison, "I'm not shaking that filthy mongrel."  
  
"I said shake, now." Reluctantly they shook but very quickly had a painful grip from Harry who saw Draco wince but they gave each other death stares. They mounted their brooms and on Madam Hooch's whistle 14 brooms flew up. But as soon they were high above the stands, Harry and Draco plummeted down very quickly. The crowd gasped as Draco tried to push Harry, but Harry pushed even harder. Draco let go of his broom. Harry just caught the snitch and pulled up before seeing the beautiful sight of Draco crashing very hard on the ground.  
  
Draco tried to stand up. He wobbled as he stood in front of Harry and just managed to say, "You will die Harry. I will make sure of it." With that he collapsed and Madame Pomfrey rushed him to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry forgot about the threat as they had a very long and loud party until the early hours of the morning, when both McGonagall and Flitwick had to put silencing charms on people to get everyone to sleep.  
  
Harry lay down in his bed for a very long time before going to sleep. This was Harry's best day in the world. Nothing went wrong and best of all; he got to see is archenemy knocking him self-out. 


	8. The Public Conference

Chapter Eight: The Public Conference  
  
For the next two weeks, all that was talked about was the Gryffindor's match and Draco's crash. The Slytherins were very angry about it and Snape was taking points off for moving. But all in all, Harry was all right.  
  
Harry and Ron had finished a Quidditch practice and had sat down to eat breakfast. Ginny and Hermione smiled. "Good morning you two."  
  
All they got was a Mph in return. Harry then realized he had forgotten about the ball and Ginny. "So, er, Ginny, um, did, um…"  
  
Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Yes Harry. I did like it and it fit perfectly. I just sent it for cleaning, so I'll give it back soon."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "And what am I going to do with a girl's dress robes, high heels and jewelry?"  
  
Fred just only caught what Harry had said. "Harry, if you really want clothes, we'll let you borrow ours. You don't have to resort to that."  
  
Everyone laughed. Ginny hit her brother. "I can't accept it Harry. It is so beautiful and expensive."  
  
"Ginny be quiet and keep it. Or Fred will be giving me clothes and I am too afraid just to think about what they might be able to do." They all laughed and got up to go to class.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry, who had turned bright red, followed a laughing Ron and Hermione to History of Magic.  
  
***************  
  
Nothing of the unusual happened and the trio spent their weekend doing their piles of homework due that week.  
  
"Finally I'm finished. How about you?" Ron asked with relief.  
  
"I finished ages ago. Just checking Harry's work." Hermione said without looking up.  
  
"I was referring to Harry, as I already knew you would have finished before you even got the homework."  
  
Harry had just finished and really did not need to of his best friends to not speak to each other again. "Yeah I am and hungry."  
  
Hermione ignored Ron. "It's dinner time anyway. Let's go eat something."  
  
After putting their books away, the trio entered the already packed hall and piled their plates high with food before eating.  
  
Soon when his or her plates were clean and everyone was full, Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. "I have an announce that will make everyone happy. Well almost everyone anyway.' Everyone laughed because the teachers did not at all look amused. 'Tommorow, some of you might be aware that against Minister Fudges' reluctance, there will be a public conference to discuss last years events and the events that took place during Halloween. A lot of teachers as well as students will be attending this meeting.' Harry looked at his plate as everyone looked at him and whispered to eachother. 'No classes will take place and you may do what you like as long as it is not against the school rules. The head boy and head girl along with prefects and the students who have been chosen by their heads of houses will watch the students. There will be teachers, so don't think you can get away with anything.' A few laughed. 'Alright off to bed.'  
  
He sat down again and started talking to Professor Sinistra.  
  
Ron stood up but Harry and Hermione stopped him. Hermione read Harry's mind. "Ron, I think we should talk to the headmaster about tommorow. Remember we were there so we are the students."  
  
"Alright then. But lets hurry up. I want to get as much sleep as I can." The trio walked up to the still full staff table.  
  
The teachers all looked at them. Hermione spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore, are we the students who will be attending the public conference tommorow?"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded. "Yes you are. You will meet us at the entrance hall at 9:00am. You are to wear full school uniforms and wands."  
  
Snape noticed Harry was not too happy and pointed it out to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, are you all right to do it?"  
  
Harry looked up and noticed everyone in the room looking at him. "Who me? Of course I am. A wise man once told me: No good sittin' worryin' abou' it, what's comin' will come an' we'll meet it when it does."  
  
Everyone turned to Hagrid who just spat out his pumpkin juice and puffed his chest out properly. Hagrid knew that the wise man was him self.  
  
McGonagall laughed before turning back to the students. "Well you three better get to bed because you will have a very long day tommorow. Goodnight."  
  
The trio bid the teacher's goodnight and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Ron spoke first. "We're not on trial are we?"  
  
Hermione looked at him like he grew a head. "Ron! It's a conference, not a court room."  
  
Harry spoke up. "But what if it does. I mean, it would have never happened if I didn't make, didn't make Cedric touch the cup."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably. Ron finally spoke up. "It's not your fault Harry. You did not know that would happen. Think about it Harry, did you really know that the cup was a portkey? Harry it will be alright, okay?"  
  
"Yeah alright." They reached the fat lady who gave Harry a sympathetic smile and let them in. they bid eachother good night and Harry did not remember when he went to sleep, but he saw the sun rising.  
  
**************  
  
"Harry, we're gonna be late. Oh my God. Hurry up Ron. Harry get up." Hermione opened Harry's curtains and pulled his covers off him. Harry tried to grab them but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed.  
  
Harry looked at the frantic Hermione. "You're not suppose to be up here." The other boys were telling them to be quiet. They were to asleep to notice a girl in their room.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to come up if you two were not so stupid and sleep in. Ron are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't find my other shoe though." Ron was looking under his bed.  
  
Hermione picked up his shoe by the shoelace. "Would this be it by any chance?"  
  
Ron looked up and said excitedly. "Yes it is. Thanks. Harry are you going down like that?"  
  
"No. How many minutes do we have?" Harry was pulling on his robes. At that moment, he did not care that Hermione was in the room.  
  
"Ten minutes. And if you don't hurry up we might get expelled for disobeying teachers orders!"  
  
Harry looked at her like she had an extra head. "Yeah of course. Expulsion. Better than a public conference. You know the whole Ministry will be there and the public community and the media. Oh god, I so hope that Skeeter woman listens to you."  
  
"She will. I don't think she wants a bad name. What I could do is far worse than what she has done to most wizards." As Harry fixed his robes, Hermione and Ron were forced to put on his shoes.  
  
They grabbed their wands and ran out of the common room and down stairs, corridors and tapestries. They ran down the grand stairs just making it. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, Dobby and Winky were there.  
  
"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
"Dobby is here with Winky. Winky has asked to talk about her former master. Winky think it will help her former master rest in peace."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, with me please. Quickly, we have a tight schedule." They followed Professor Dumbledore into a carriage. "Minerva, Severus, Winky and Dobby will meet us there." They watched as the others went into another carriage. When they reached outside, the teachers and elves climbed out and dissapperated.  
  
The carriage was heading towards Hogsmeade but then it lifted up and took for the sky. Dumbledore laughed at the shock faces. "You really didn't expect for us to ride all the way. There would be no way we would make it in time. This only takes thirty minutes. Aren't I right Ron?"  
  
Ron blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"Well I think I should tell you what you are expecting. The Daily Prophet wrote yesterday that there would be a public conference. Here you read it, you'll understand better." Dumbledore reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment and handed to Harry. Hermione leant forward and Harry read.  
  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAS ORDERS A CONFERENCE!  
  
1 By Rita Skeeter  
  
The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge has just announced that there will be a full public conference about the events that have taken place since the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fudge says that it will involve He – who – must – not – be – named and the boy who lived Harry Potter.  
  
As we all know, Harry was only one year old when the Dark Lord killed his parents and when he had tried to kill Harry using the killing curse, the curse rebounded off Harry leaving a lightning bolt scar. It rebounded to you – know – who and he vanished without a trace, though not dead.  
  
But since then Harry has met you – know – whom many times since then. In his first year, it was reported that he over took the young body of the late Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell in order to steal the Philosophers Stone. But Harry was able to use the magic he possessed and risked his own life to stop this from happening. The headmaster was just able to save Harry and the Dark Lord fled once again.  
  
In Harry's second year, the chamber of secrets opened and it was rumored that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin as he could speak Parseltongue. But Harry again risked his own life to save his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasley when the heir took her into the chamber. It was later revealed that an old diary of Tom Riddle or you – know- who was what caused havoc in Hogwarts. Harry risked his life once again and killed Tom Riddle and the diary.  
  
Than just last year, under reasons unknown, Harry was placed in the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry and Cedric Diggory both touched the trophy at the same time they were whisked away. The Triwizard cup was actually a Port key.  
  
Rita Skeeter, your correspondent actually heard what happened.  
  
Harry and Cedric were taken to a graveyard. Cedric was killed by no other than Wormtail or better known as Peter Petigrew. But he's dead you would say. Well people had their doubts and here is the proof. Petigrew was an unregistered Animagus and when Sirius Black went to confront him, Petigrew cut off his middle finger and exploded the whole street. He than transformed into his Animagus, a rat and ran through the sewers. Not known that he was Petigrew the Weasley family took him in as a pet. But, three years ago, when Black escaped and caught up with Petigrew, he escaped and searched for his master.  
  
Petigrew did a spell using the Dark Lord's dead father's bones, Harry' blood and Petigrew's hand. Harry witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord. You – know – who then forced Harry to duel and a Prior Incantem took place. Harry and he – who – must – not – be – named have brother wands. Harry watched as ghosts of the people who the Dark Lord killed come back. Harry than saw his mother and father come out. His father' ghost told him to grab the cup. The ghost of Cedric asked Harry to take his body back to his parents.  
  
So once again, Harry escaped the Dark Lord and returned Cedric's body to his parents. Then just this past Halloween, Harry dueled the Dark Lord when the students were to attend the Hogsmeade Ball.  
  
The conference will take place tommorow at midday. All Welcome.  
  
"Well at least she told the truth. This might convince everybody that Sirius is innocent." Harry smiled at the thought of being able to finally live with his godfather.  
  
"Well we must not mention him as we could get into trouble, for his sake anyway." Dumbledore looked at them three. As you can see it will be a big crowd. The whole ministry of magic, the wizarding community and the media. Hopefully Voldemort will not interfere."  
  
He won't. I had a dream and he was talking to Lucius Malfoy and said it would be very stupid to do anything. He told Mr. Malfoy to put Mr. Fudge under the Imperius Curse and tell them we're lying. So I told Hermione to help me put a shielding charm so the curse would rebound to the performer of the spell."  
  
Hermione continued. "Ron and I got a piece of parchment and wrote Be careful. But I added a charm on the piece of parchment that would immediately place a shield on the person who touched it. But I don't know if will work."  
  
Dumbledore smiled proudly. "That is very good. I am proud of all three of you. You work well in a team and will protect good even though that good might be stubborn. Well I will place another shielding charm for extra protection. If we are able to keep him on our side, than he will be able to easily convince the others to follow suit."  
  
"Harry, Hermione and Ron this is how it will be going. We will be on stage in front of the public and media. The media is from all around the world. Ignore them. Concentrate on stage. The ministry will be on stage. Cornelius will call the meeting to order. A point's wizard will read out the first point to cover. To my knowledge it is the Triwizard Tournament. I will speak first covering the time from when your name was called to the third task. Then he will ask you to talk about what happened during that time until the end of year feast, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Ron and Hermione will be with me right?" Harry pictured him self- sitting on a wooden chair, a spotlight on him and two detectives questioning him. He watched something like that at the Dursley's.  
  
"Of course. We will be sitting together. Winky will give her speech. After the recount, the ministry will ask questions to clear things up. The point's wizard will read the next point to cover. To my knowledge it will be Colin Creevy. The same process will go again. All three of you will give accounts, as will the teachers who came with me to the Town hall. Than they'll talk about Halloween. Ron and Hermione will give their accounts After all that; the public may ask questions. I want you three to answer truthfully. Even though you might change your story a little, it could be a disaster. Is that understood?"  
  
Three heads nodded vigorously. There was then a bump and the door flew open. The passengers climbed out. Hermione and Harry looked at the white stone building in awe. It reminded them of Buckingham Palace. When they finished gaping, they followed an amused Ron and Dumbledore up the marble stairs and into the glass doors. 


	9. The Ministry of Magic

Chapter Nine: The Ministry of Magic  
  
As they entered they saw Fudge talking to McGonagall, Snape, Dobby and Winky. The trio looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. Without attracting anyone's attention, he placed a shielding charm on Fudge. When it hit him, he just scratched his baldhead as if it was nothing. They were safe.  
  
"Ah you're here. Harry welcome to the Ministry." Fudge shook his hand energetically, before shaking the other three. "We still have an hour and I know you haven't eaten. I have set up brunch in the Grand hall. We have decided to set up the conference outside, as it is a beautiful day. They all followed Fudge.  
  
"So Harry, I am sorry for not believing you last year. It just took some difficulty letting the fact sink in. But that was then. Did you read the article about yourself yesterday?" Fudge guided them into the Grand hall. It looked like Hogwarts, except the tables looked like the Yule Ball. They sat down at the middle table.  
  
Snape sat in between Fudge and McGonagall. Dobby and Winky wanted to meet a few of their friends. Next to McGonagall were Dumbledore, Moody, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Fudge insisted that he sit next to Harry. "Well at least I know she finally told the truth about something. And I don't need to write an autobiography anymore."  
  
The group laughed. They picked up the menus and ordered. Ron, Hermione and Harry all ordered hamburgers, fries and butter beer. They were all nervous about what was about to take place.  
  
Fudge kept asking Harry questions and pepping him up for the conference. "It's very simple. Just tell everyone exactly what you know. The community deserves to know what is happening.' He turned to Ron. 'Don't be uncomfortable about your dad and brother having to question you. Just think of it as being as home, alright?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron quizzically. "Oh yeah. Percy took over Crouch's job. He was so honored and worked up to all hours at night that the ministry had to stun him to force him to get some sleep and food." They laughed, but at that moment, Arthur and Percy Weasley walked over. Percy bowed so low to Fudge and the other professors that he almost fell over. "Hello Ronald, Harry, Hermione. Are you ready?"  
  
They nodded. Arthur looked at his son. "You do know we might need to question you, right?"  
  
"As long as it isn't about spiders, than I'm prepared for anything." They laughed.  
  
McGonagall looked at her watch. "It's midday so we better head off."  
  
They followed the three ministry officials to a door that led to the courtyard. When the large wooden doors opened people started clapping. Harry, Ron and Hermione went out and stopped. In front of them must have been over a thousand people looking at them. Harry's hands became extremely sweaty and his heart thumped very loud.  
  
Hermione dragged him to a long table that was slanted to face the crowd and a symmetrical table that was lined up with the ministry. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. With them sat Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Winky, Moody and other wizards who Harry did not know. Fudge and a wizard who Harry presumed was the point wizard had a table in the middle, facing the crowd.  
  
Everyone hushed down as Fudge stood up. He place his wand under his throat and whispered 'Sonorus.' "Welcome all to this conference today. We are here to discuss the incidences that have occurred and I feel as Minister of Magic that you as the general public should know. You might already know why this is taking place through Rita Skeeter's article. So I would like to welcome Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody.' The crowd clapped politely. 'We would like to thank the headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore for letting this conference take place.' More polite claps followed. 'And we would like to give a warm welcome to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who have given up their time to attend this conference.' The claps were loud, but still polite.  
  
"We will let the witnesses tell their stories on all the topics before the ministry might have questions they would like to ask. When that is done, you as the general public might ask any questions as long as it is on the topic of what we are discussing.' There were a few laughs. 'So lets get this under way. I would like to announce the special guest point wizard for this afternoon, Mr. Dedalus Diggle.' There were many claps, even though Harry and Hermione did not know who he was.  
  
Diggle stood up. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic public conference. We are here to discuss incidents that have involved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Dark Lord (people flinched) and Harry Potter. Our first topic will be the Triwizard Tournament. The following witnesses will speak about it in this order. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Winky: Bartemius Crouch Sr.'s house elf, Professor Alastor Moody, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Mr. Harry Potter. Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and placed his wand under his throat and whispered 'Sonorus'. "As you all are aware, at least by now that the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With our school, Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute was also to compete in the tournament. All three schools were aware that only students of the age of 17 and older could take part. But when the three champions were selected from the Goblet of fire, we were all surprised when another name was selected. And as you all know, that name was in fact Harry Potter.'  
  
'When I told the students to eat dinner, I went into the chamber where the champions were and questioned Harry if he put his name somehow into the Goblet, but he said no and all adults present believed him.' Here everyone on the table looked at Snape but he was just fiddling with his quill. 'But I was not allowed to take him out as it was a magical contract that bound the champions when their name was pulled out. Myself, Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was under Polly juice potion as Alastor Moody and Bartemius Crouch Sr., explained this. So I was forced to allow Harry to compete in the tournament.'  
  
'As you all found out through Rita Skeeter's articles, Harry was able to come into the lead and tied with Cedric Diggory, also a Hogwart's champion. Before the third task, Harry and Viktor Krum were talking near the dark forest near where they were shown where the third task would be. They saw Bartemius Crouch Sr. who had been reported sick by his assistant Percy Weasely (Ron and Harry sniggered as Percy puffed out his chest) and was disoriented as witnessed by Harry and Viktor. Harry told Viktor to watch him while he went to get myself, but by the time we arrived, Viktor had been knocked unconscious and Mr Crouch was no where to be seen. I sent the imposter Moody to look for him, but he said he did not find him.'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Diggle. "Thank you Albus. Harry Potter, will you please talk about what took place from the third task to – '  
  
Harry saw Malfoy try and throw a curse at Fudge, but it bounced off and hit a wall. Nobody noticed.  
  
' – The next day, please?" Harry saw Malfoy try it again, but gave up frustrated. Hermione helped with the spell so everyone could hear him. Harry cleared his throat and began to speak. He told them everything from entering the maze, to Viktor trying to harm Cedric, to the incident with the spider and touching the cup. He talked about Cedric and Harry thinking it was part of the task and taking out their wands. Harry told about seeing figures approach and Harry's scar burning and Cedric being killed. He heard crying from his mother, but Amos only looked at Harry with renewed bravery. He talked about the figure tying him up and realizing it was Peter Pettigrew. He watched Pettigrew do a spell and bring a bone from Voldemorts – '  
  
Diggle stopped him. "Harry but could you please use the Dark Lord?" Harry nodded and continued. "The Dark lord's dead father and tossed it into the cauldron that held a bundle that Harry could not see. He saw Pettigrew cut his hand off, the one with the missing finger and put it into the cauldron. He then told them about Pettigrew stab him in the arm and drew blood and threw that into the cauldron. Harry told the public then that the Dark Lord rose up and called for the death eaters using Pettigrew's dark mark.  
  
People started to shout and Diggle had to call for order. Lucius Malfoy stood up. "This is outrageous. Are you going to really believe a boy who can speak Parsel tongue and has hallucinations? I say to stop this right now!"  
  
"Order!' Everyone fell silent. 'Lucius take your seat and wait until your turn.' Malfoy was about to speak again, but Harry noticed and stepped in. "I can speak Parsel tongue because when he cursed me, some of his powers, including his ability to speak Parsel tongue went to me. As for these hallucinations. They are premonition like dreams where I can feel when he is very angry or near or is torturing or killing someone. And I would like to ask you Mr. Malfoy. Is the reason why you would like this meeting to stop – '  
  
"Stop playing games, you fool" Malfoy stood up. Harry stood up as well.  
  
"Is the reason why you would like this meeting to stop because you are one of the death eaters who attended the rebirth of the Dark Lord?" People gasped and started whispering to eachother. Malfoy and Harry looked at eachother with loathing.  
  
"You lie, Mr. Potter and I must once ask again for this conference to stop." Malfoy said without taking his eyes off Harry. They both were still standing and the crowd looking at them both.  
  
"You lie, Mr Malfoy. Do you object to the use of Veritaserum to prove your innocence? Though I doubt you had any in the first place."  
  
"I do object because I am not the one we are discussing – '  
  
"You do object because you are lying!"  
  
Diggle stood up. "Both of you sit down now.' They both sat down but still did not take their eyes off eachother. Fudge whispered something to a wizard on Harry's table and he went into the building. 'This is not a trial and I will not tolerate people disobeying the rules that have been set out.' The wizard came out with a tiny bottle and passed it to Fudge. Fudge than whispered something to Diggle who nodded. 'Fudge has suggested clearing up this matter that Harry will be under Veritaserum, as Lucius already pointed out that it is Harry's side who is being discussed. Does anyone have any objections?"  
  
Harry saw Malfoy, Avery and Nott touch his forearm. Malfoy stood up. "I object and as I know you would rather take this fools word for it, than we shall not take part in this game." They stood up and left. Harry whispered to Dumbledore that they were summoned. Snape looked at Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Diggle. "Is it alright for Severus Snape to be excused as he has school business to take care of and is not a necessary witness?"  
  
Diggle looked at Fudge who nodded. "Yes he may. Does anyone else have objections? Albus?"  
  
"I do not object. Harry is it alright for you to use the truth potion?" Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes locked with Harry's own emerald ones. " No I do not."  
  
The wizard, who brought the potion, told Harry to open his mouth. The wizard placed three drops and left. At first Harry thought it did not work. But then a cool sensation went through out his whole body and he felt very weak. It was a nice feeling but at the same time, he did not like it either.  
  
Diggle looked at Harry. "Can you hear me Harry?" Harry nodded in a monotone voice. "Can you please tell us what happened when the Dark Lord summoned his death eaters?"  
  
Harry than told them. He fought to remember every detail and kept biting his lip to think. He told them what Voldemort had said to each death eater and how he had planned this since the Quidditch World Cup. Harry could hear the crowd gasping and whispering to each other. Harry told about the duel.  
  
"What happened during the duel?" Diggle's voice echoed through his head.  
  
Harry told being forced to bow and hiding and being scared. He told the public that if he were to die in the Dark Lord's hands, he would do it like his father. He spoke about the Prior Incantatem and how he forced the ball into the Dark Lord's wand though he had no idea what that would achieve. He than he told them about the ghosts emerging. Pettigrew's hand, Cedric, an old muggle, Bertha and his parents. He told the public how his father told him that he would touch the cup that would transport him back to Hogwarts.  
  
He told them how Cedric had asked him to take his body back to his parents and he promised he would. He told them how he ran and shot spells to slow the death eaters who were trying to stop him. He told them how he jumped over the cup and grabbed Cedric's wrist but could not reach the cup. He told them what the Dark Lord said and how Harry summoned the cup which transported them back to Hogwarts. And he told them how the Dark Lord was angry that he had escaped for the fourth time.  
  
"Harry, what happened when you arrived back at school?" Diggle's voice echoed through his head again.  
  
Harry told them about landing on the grass and feeling like he would black out. He told them about Dumbledore turning him around and Harry grabbing on to his wrist telling him the bad news. He told them that Dumbledore lifting Harry up and making him let go of Cedric. He told them that Dumbledore told him to wait because the Diggory's were running towards him. He told them about the incident with Moody the imposter. He told them about Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entering and stunning him. He told them exactly what Moody had said and how Winky came in.  
  
"Alright Harry. We will take you out of the potion. Take this antidote." Harry let liquid slide down his mouth and the truth potion disappeared leaving Harry with a headache. "Ah yes. That can do that to you. Just wait, the potion will help it go away. Thank you. Now for Winky."  
  
Harry did not pay much attention as McGonagall, Winky and Moody told their story. He waited until they were finished.  
  
Diggle stood up when Moody finished his story. "Thank you. Now for our next point. Colin Creevy. The following witnesses will speak about it in this order. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasely and Miss Hermione Granger. Harry?"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron said exactly the same thing, but in there own words of course. It again went with the final topic of the Hogsmeade Ball. But people gasped at Harry new power. Harry did not really want to tell the public was forced to as Dumbledore had said.  
  
When Hermione had finished telling her version of the events at the ball, Diggle stood up. "Thank you. Now is there anyone from the Ministry who would like to ask anybody questions?"  
  
Diggory stood up. "My question is addressed to Mr. Potter in relation to the second topic. Mr. Potter, can you please again explain how you knew where exactly to find Colin Creevy?"  
  
Harry felt annoyed. He did not really know how to explain it. "I don't know really how to explain it. It was just when I looked at Dennis Creevy, Colin's younger brother, I had this fast forward premonition of Colin. I did not know exactly where to go, but decided to go the Gryffindor tower. When we heard the scream from above us, we then knew where to go. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes it is, thank you." Amos took his seat with satisfaction. Percy stood up. "My question is addressed to Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger in relation to the second and third topic. Why did you two not stop Mr. Potter and go straight to the teacher's with your concerns?"  
  
Hermione spoke up first. "In accordance with the second topic, we saw that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape follow us, but as they did not know what had happened, we decided to go on ahead, hopefully to save Colin's life. But unfortunately we were unable and the teachers soon caught up and we explained the situation."  
  
Ron spoke up next. "And with the third topic, Harry knew that you – know – who did what he did to get to him and as we were his best friends we would not let him do it on his own. We noted that the teachers were what was it – ten minutes away and since there were not to many death eaters, we were able to disarm them. Soon after the teachers caught up and the Dark Lord and death eaters dissapperated."  
  
"Thank you." Percy sat down and Diggle stood up.  
  
"Any more questions from the Ministry?" No one stood up. "Alright time for the public." At once a thousand hands shot up and started shouting questions. "Everyone quiet now! We don't want to be here all day one at a time. We'll start with Rita Skeeter and work our way across."  
  
So a thousand questions later and the sun setting and everyone looking tired, they finally completed the conference.  
  
Fudge stood up. "That completes our conference. But do not fear as there is a separate organization working against the Dark Lord and all is safe. Thank you for all attending and good night."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up. The students followed suit. Fudge shook their hands. "Thank you for all attending and I will have a word with Lucius. I don't know what has gotten into him. And Dumbledore, I so hope your Order of the Phoenix or what ever it is called works. Good night."  
  
With that he left and Harry looked at the Ron and Hermione who looked at Dumbledore with interest. He read their minds. "Oh no you don't. You are to stay away from business that you should not look into."  
  
McGonagall sensing where he was heading said, 'I expect that you will not get into your usual selves and look for trouble. Especially you Hermione. You're a prefect. What example would that set for the other students?"  
  
They all laughed and instead of taking the carriage, they took a portkey (a quill) and had dinner with the teachers.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "What was Fudge talking about?"  
  
"Something about what was it called? Order of the Sphinx or something?"  
  
Hermione lit up like she did when she realized something amazing. Well at least to her anyway. "I remember reading something in the old days when you – know – who was around. It was a secret organization who was made up of the most powerful good wizards. They were brought together to catch the death eaters to slowly make you – know – who lose power. But we know what happened there.' They looked at Harry who blushed.  
  
Ron grinned. 'Oh I remember Charlie telling me something like that. I remember Moody was in it. And Dumbledore – '  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up so suddenly that they started. McGonagall tightened her lips. "Did you not listen to anything we said Mr Weasely?' Said McGonagall warningly. 'I don't know why you insist on getting into trouble and putting yourself in danger! Now listen to me, all three of you – do not go interfering in things that don't concern you. It is dangerous as you already experienced.' Here she looked pointedly at Harry. 'You disregard what the minister had said to the headmaster, that's between the members within the Order of the Phoenix – '  
  
'Aha!' said Harry. 'So there is an Order of the Phoenix, is there?"  
  
McGonagall looked furious with herself, while Dumbledore couldn't help himself grin at Harry. 


	10. Philander

Chapter Ten: Philander  
  
Christmas was coming. One week before Christmas, Hogwarts woke itself to find itself covered in several feet of snow. As usual Harry was the first to sign that he would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Ron was staying too, as his parents and Percy were to meet up with Charlie and Bill in Romania. Hermione stayed as well since they were staying.  
  
On Christmas morning Harry and Ron were the only ones left in their bedroom and woken up by Hermione who brought her presents up to their room and placed them on Neville's bed.  
  
"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.  
  
Harry and Ron grumbled something like go away, it's to early before pulling their covers over them. Hermione got impatient. "You asked for it." She then conjured to jugs of iced cold water and pulled back their covers before letting it spill on their sleeping faces.  
  
Immediately they got up scowling and going into the bathroom to get changed. When they came out they were dry but still scowling.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, too", said Hermione throwing them their presents. 'It's Christmas and you should not be sleeping through it. And we better start finding out who is in this Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Ron sat up suddenly, wide-awake. "Do I hear this, coming from a Percy?"  
  
Hermione threw Neville's pillow at him. "Think what you will, but I think they should tell us something. After all the reason it started up again…" But then she stopped realizing Harry was listening.  
  
"Your right. You are in danger as you are my best friends and I don't think Voldemort is too happy that you helped me at Halloween. And I think I should know. They are always keeping things from me, trying to protect me. I don't.."  
  
But Harry didn't finish, because at that very moment a phoenix flew into the room and when it spotted Harry it landed on his arm. Ron and Hermione looked at the confused Harry. "There's a note Harry. See what it says."  
  
Harry unraveled the note and read:  
  
Merry Christmas Harry.  
  
My wishes also to Hermione and Ron.  
  
This is your phoenix and his name is Philander.  
  
Bring him to the Christmas feast and all will be explained.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips together. "That's Dumbledore. Why did he give you a phoenix? Something to do with that order of his I bet."  
  
Philander flew onto Harry's desk and settled there. The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfying. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge and rock cakes. In an envelope were photos of the Marauder's and Lily at school. They were laughing and one had Sirius who was trying to pull a prank on James, but Lily was scolding him. Harry made a personal note to thank Hagrid for them; Ron had given him a wizard's watch where he could see the time. But all he had to do was say a person's name to find out what they were doing; and Hermione had brought him an amulet which it supposedly belonged to a great wizard, but Hermione did not believe it. Harry had also received another hand-knitted jumper and a large chocolate cake.  
  
********************  
  
Again the Great Hall looked magnificent. There were a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe cress-crossing the ceiling. There were pixies that were reluctantly singing Christmas carols and wearing little Santa hats. Dumbledore led them through his favorite Christmas Carols and as usual, Hagrid was thriving more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed.  
  
As requested Harry brought Philander into the hall and everyone except the Slytherins were admiring the bird. It looked exactly like Fawkes, Dumbledore's own Phoenix, but Philander had a beautiful gold streak that reached from the endmost feather tail to the middle of his eyes. Ron said it made him look like he was a leader.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron waited until they were alone with the teachers before approaching the head table. Dumbledore smiled. "Merry Christmas Harry, Ron, Hermione. Did you enjoy the feast?" Three eager nods. Dumbledore reached out and patted Philander who was on Harry's right shoulder. "So I see you met Philander. He is beautiful isn't he? A brother of Fawkes he is. You know what Phoenix's can do?"  
  
Before Harry could speak, Hermione shot her hand up eagerly making all the teachers except Snape laugh. "Hermione, this is not a classroom, therefore you do not have to raise your hand. But since you began, you may finish."  
  
Hermione blushed but continued with certainty. "Phoenix's can live to an immense age so it can regenerate, bursting into flames when its body begins to fail and rising again from the ashes as a chick. It can disappear and reappear at will. Phoenix song is magical: it is reputed to increase the courage of the pure of heart and to strike fear into the hearts of the impure. Phoenix tears have powerful healing properties and can carry extremely heavy loads." She grinned with satisfaction.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Is that what you were going to say Harry?"  
  
"Something like that headmaster."  
  
"Very good Hermione, 5 points to Gryffindor for such knowledge. Where did you acquire such information?"  
  
"With the help Mr Scamander and Hagrid of course." Hagrid who was very red and very drunk just grinned like a little boy.  
  
"No doubt of course. Do you know why I gave you Philander, Harry?"  
  
"Well – it helped me in the Chamber of Secrets when I got poisoned – '  
  
"And it helped us rise back up the pipe when Harry returned with Ginny.' Ron added.  
  
"Yes you are right Ron. Now, can you think of why I have placed a powerful creature in your pocession?"  
  
Harry and Ron shook their head. Hermione was desperately thinking of the answer.  
  
"Hermione, settle your mind. I will explain. A Phoenix is very faithful to his owner, as you would have noticed when Fawkes helped you in your 2nd year. Fawkes will help their owner or the people who truly believe in the Phoenix' owner. Does that help?"  
  
"So Philander is here to help me when I or my friends get into trouble from Voldemort (everyone flinched except Dumbledore, Snape and Harry). He is my protector while you are not able to watch me? Like, like last year." The last line was more of a statement. Harry felt a surge of anger of always being watched.  
  
"Yes Harry. Voldemort is not as powerful as he used to be, but he is still powerful and has that advantage over you. I have given Philander to you as a protection against him. You were able to escape Voldemort with the help of your father, but Voldemort might understand what happened and not use his wand again. That is why if you are injured or transported, Philander will be able to help you. And what is more special about Philander and Fawkes being brothers is that they can communicate with each other and sense when one is in danger. So Fawkes will be able to alert me. Do you understand Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Will I be carrying him around with me everywhere I go?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. She looked at Philander and Harry. "Yes Harry. You did hear what you- alright- Voldemort said. We have to take extra precaution, especially on you. Fudge still insists that the ministry does not need to take any extra steps so it is up to us to do it."  
  
Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione bid goodnight before heading back up and Ron and Hermione played chess. Harry sat petting Philander who was on his knee.  
  
Hermione looked up when she killed Ron's bishop. "It's for the best Harry. And maybe it's better to have an extra- claw around just in case something happens to one of us."  
  
"Yeah but what is going to happen and what is he planning to do?"  
  
"Only time will tell,' said Ron after checkmating Hermiones king. 'It never will remain a mystery when we're hot on the trail."  
  
Harry still had his doubts. "I hope your right." 


	11. Avis Lingua

Chapter Eleven: Avis Lingua  
  
What Harry did not notice was that Philander had not spoken directly to him, so when he did, he along with the others in the common room were surprised when Harry answered Philanders question – "When is your next Quidditch match?"  
  
"Tommorow." Harry didn't seem surprised until he realized the room was quiet and put his book down for Potions. "What did I do now?"  
  
Ron spoke on behalf of the rest who were speechless. "You can speak avis lingua!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry had no idea what Ron was talking about.  
  
"You can talk to birds, Harry. You talked to the phoenix." Harry looked at Philander. "Is that bad then?"  
  
"No but it only has been seen by only two recorded people in the last five centuries." Hermione spoke out loud, but deep in thought.  
  
"And they might be?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore and your father."  
  
"My father was an avis lingua?" Harry was in shock.  
  
"Now everyone will think you are the heir of Gryffindor." Ron moaned. Last time the school thought he was the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes and a lot of students including Hermione got petrified as a Basilisk was set loose.  
  
*******************  
  
Ron was right. By the time dinner came and Harry entered with Philander, people were whispering and looking at him. "They're talking about you as if you were going to kill Voldemort right now." Philander said as he looked at the whispering students.  
  
"They'll shut up now that I am talking your language. What was it again?" Everyone fell silent and gawked at Harry.  
  
"Avis Lingua."  
  
"Yeah that's it. Avis lingua. Sounds prettier than Parseltounge. Maybe next I'll be talking to eagles or even badgers. Everyone will think I'm a heir for all the houses." Harry couldn't help but laughing out loud. He caught sight of the head table and he could see Snape with that loathing in his eyes. He saw Hagrid looking proud; who stuck his thumbs up in admiration. He saw Dumbledore who was resting his head on his hands, pondering over something. Then he saw Professor McGonagall who was standing up and looking right at him with pursed lips.  
  
"Mr Potter, would you like to share with the rest of us what you find so amusing in the english language?"  
  
"Well, first I was the Slytherin heir because I could talk to snakes. You know a Parseltongue. He purposely said the last part in Parseltongue to annoy the Slytherins-and it worked. 'Now since I can talk to a phoenix I must be the Gryffindor heir. You know an avis lingua. But I might be the Ravenclaw heir because there banner has an eagle. Hence me being able to talk to them."  
  
"Potter, don't think to highly of yourself. Just because you have a reputation to keep clean…" Snape said angrily but was cut off by the headmaster's hand.  
  
"Thank you Severus for your input. Mr Potter. As I know most of the Slytherins know and most of the Ravenclaws worked out, you are the heir of Gryffindor. Would you like to make it clear why the sorting hat chose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?"  
  
Everyone looked at Harry in shock. He had never told anyone about that particular secret, not even his best friends. "I uh, well, when I put the sorting hat on, it really wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I firmly told it anywhere, but there, even though he kept saying I would do great there, but I said no so it put me in Gryffindor."  
  
Everyone was silent. Even the Slytherins couldn't speak. Snape was giving him a calculating look again. The headmaster spoke again. "That might answer some questions. Now let's eat, there is school tommorow."  
  
***********************  
  
Harry had woken up with his scar tingling. Not in pain when it usually was connected to Voldemort nor did it feel good like after he washed his face and he got a cool tingling feeling.  
  
He pointed this to Ron and Hermione and they suggested asking McGonagall or Dumbledore. Harry decided he would wait until dinnertime to see if anything had changed.  
  
As they sat down, Neville questioned Ron. "Ron, I lost my timetable again, can you tell me what we've got today?"  
  
Ron and others nearby laughed and pulled out his timetable. "Oh Neville, it might be a good thing you lost your timetable. It's DADA first, with Transfiguration next. After lunch, oh - ' He glanced at Harry when he said it, 'Potions. And then in the afternoon Charms and Divination."  
  
All the fifth years groaned. Especially Harry and Neville. Neville clenched his fists. "I'm going to the infirmery, I don't feel well at all." And with that got up and left the chattering hall.  
  
As they got up to go get their books for the first lesson; Harry decided to go see the headmaster after lunch.  
  
****************************  
  
"Where is NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?" Snape bellowed at the cowering Gryffindors.  
  
Harry who was the only one who did not fear Snape spoke. "He is unwell and is recovering in the infirmery." Harry said this slowly as if Snape might miss a word.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for thing I am a dimwit and 15points from Mr Longbottom for being exactly like his parents and not showing up to class. Any objections?" Snape sneered, as did the Slytherins at the Gryffindors who gave angry looks, before his eyes settled on a boy who was getting something out his bag.  
  
"So Mr Potter thinks he can do whatever he wants in my classroom?"  
  
Harry stood up. "Actually yes I do. And at this moment, instead of cursing you on false assumptions you feel about the Longbottoms, I will go see if Mr Longbottom is feeling better to attend class and you can see just how much a coward a Longbottom can be." He than left the very shocked room and headed towards the infirmery.  
  
His scar's tingling raised a notch and it made him feel uneasy. But he pushed it aside as he walked up the charms corridor and saw a spell zoom by him. He than saw another zoom past his ear. He hid next to a statue and looked around, three more spells hit the statue and one grazed his arm, which started to bleed. He peered down the corridor, but to no avail saw noone in site. He quickly made his way past the library and into the infirmery. Unfortunatley Madame Pomfrey saw him first and forcing him onto a bed fixing his arm.  
  
"Mr Potter do you really enjoy the infirmery that much or is it me that keeps you coming back? I think I'll make a bed that is just for you, since it does not go cold anyway with the many times you come and visit me. Now please tell of the adventure that landed you in here this time?" Pomfrey said all this in one breath and fixed his arm completely.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. He knew she was right. "Well I came in to see Neville and was walking along the Charms corridor when curses or something passed by me, so I hid behind a statue and when a couple more passed it and hit me."  
  
Pomfrey did not actually expect that to be said. "I think you should inform Professors Dumbledore or McGonagall."  
  
"I'm going to see the head master after dinner about other matters, so I will inform him then. Now would I please be able to see Neville Longbottom then, please?"  
  
Pomfrey simply nodded and walked back into her office. Harry pulled back the curtains that revealed a very happy and content Neville, who was playing wizards chess. "Neville, I want you out of bed in one minute and back into Potions in three minutes. Now!" Harry continued looking at Neville as he pointed to the door.  
  
"But Harry. I can't stand him. I always just barely pass every year and there hasn't been one year when I haven't melted a cauldron. He hates me and knows I'm afraid of him." Neville still in bed, slightly shaking at the memories.  
  
Harry just crossed his arms. "Don't give him the satisfaction, Neville. Your strong, I know you are and so does Snape. But he knows ho to get to you, because you let him. Just see him as that boggart you made in our third year and ignore what he says. Please Neville?"  
  
After what seemed like forever, Neville got up and pulled on his robes. "I cannot believe I'm doing this. If I cannot get through the rest of potions, I don't know how I'll get through the rest of the day." After informing the matron about Neville, the two set off going through the transfiguration corridor above the charms to avoid any suprises. But as soon as they hit the bottem step that led to the dungeons, curses flew by their heads and once again grazing Harry's arm. "Run Neville!"  
  
They ran with the curses flying by and grazing Harry's arms and legs as he tried to dodge them. Neville grazed his right arm and left leg. And that's how they entered the Potions classroom, with curses still flying by.  
  
They silently walked to their table and began to take the ingrediants that they needed. Professor Snape loomed over him. "What in the world happened?" He was staring at their torn robes.  
  
"Someone's trying to curse me. That would be the second time in less than an hour." Snape just took 10 points each for being late and strode into his office and only came out when the bell rang to tell them, they had to write a three foot essay on the uses of bloomslang skin and gilly weed.  
  
Before Neville and Harry could enter Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall shrieked, wouldn't let them into the classroom and rushed them to the infirmery at the onlook of passing students. "Poppy can you heal these two boys please?"  
  
When she came out and saw Harry, she groaned. "Next time bring your trunk will you?"  
  
***************  
  
As he entered the Great Hall for lunch, the hall was full of whispers and rumours on why the boy who lived was being cursed and why he kept rubbing his scar.  
  
The trio and the Gryffindors ignored this and happily talked about other things. Towards the end of lunch, the tingling in his scar grew another notch and a blanket of fear swept over him, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, it just got worse. I think i need to talk to him now before it gets any worse. I'll see you in Defense, okay?" They nodded as he stood up. Luckily a lot of students had already left as he made his way up to the staff table with all eyes set on him. He finally reached Professor Dumbledore who smiled with the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What may I help you with today, Mr Potter?"  
  
"A chat over a cuppa would be nice sir?"  
  
"Good. Harry lets go up to my study. They silently walked up to his study before sitting down. "I'll get straight to the point. Two things, my scar is tingling and someone is trying to curse me."  
  
"Actually Harry I already know. It was hard not to hear that the boy who lived was continually was rubbing his scar and someone was trying to once again kill Harry Potter. The tabs were on Voldemort, Professor Snape and Mr Draco Malfoy. Actually Severus was in the lead only because his anger reached a new height when you, a Potter and the only student to ever walk out of his class and having the last say."  
  
"Well only - " Dumbledore held up a hand. "No need to explain I know what happened and fully understand. Now lets start with the first issue. Have you had any dreams involving the dark side lately, Harry?"  
  
"Just Voldemort and the deatheaters torturing people. The inner circle having meetings. From what Snape and Malfoy say, Voldemort won't do anything until he has me. Something about its already begun, by his next birthday it might be too late. Weird conversations like that."  
  
Dumbledore just looked solemn and looked intently at Harry. "Harry let me ask you this. Do you feel anything new or any change?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean besides my scar and dreams?" The old man nodded. "No I don't think so. I studied a lot over the holidays so my marks are improving I guess. I've actually done some extra work and Hermione's proud." Harry grinned, as did Dumbledore. "Philander has made me feel safe around him so that's okay. Harry looked Dumbledore like he was going to say something but just said, "That is all."  
  
Dumbledore locked his eyes with harry. "Are you sure there is nothing else?"  
  
"Well, I sort of feel like I have a lot of power. Expecially when I get premonitions or do a spell."  
  
"You are right, Harry. Now it is time to answer a 5 year old question."  
  
Harry barely whispered, "Why does Voldemort want to kill me?"  
  
"Yes. But in order to do that I hope you bear with me as i must tell you a story." Harry nodded.  
  
"In your parent's last year at Hogwarts, as you do know they were in school with Remus Lupin, your godfather, Professor Snape, Lucious Malfoy and Mr Crabbe and Goyle's parents as well. During dinner of the Halloween feast, Professor Trelawny made a prediction. Let's see, what was said, oh yes:  
  
Gryffindor heir's live. Another heir will be born  
  
This heir will be stronger as he will have powers  
  
Like no other. At fifteen it will start  
  
At sixteen will be complete and at seventeen  
  
The dark lord shall fall.  
  
I personally don't think you should have found this out until next year, but since times have changed, I was forced to tell you. Do you understand the prophecy, Harry?"  
  
Harry, who was too numb to speak, only nodded. He fully understood the prophecy and knew exactly what was too come, but nevertheless wished that prophecy was not directed at him.  
  
The headmaster seemed to notice Harry's worries, spoke again. "Yes Harry, you are the Gryffindor's heir. And with someone cursing you, the Potion master has a fair idea and will let me know who is behind the attacks soon. Then I will be able to let you know. But it is getting late, go and tell your friends and get some rest. I'll speak to you soon, when Sirius comes to visit." He gave a warm smile as he stood up. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry headed for the door. "Goodnight headmaster." 


	12. Broomsticks

CHAPTER TWELVE: BROOMSTICKS  
  
The tingling in Harry's scar had subsided since Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion called; "Mr Maberly's Tingling and Such Reducing Potion".  
  
Everything went back to normal, Malfoy and his goons were up to their usual taunts; Harry ignored it, but had to hold Ron back.  
  
"Better watch your back Potter. They might be more than jinxes next time." Malfoy droned as Harry and Ron came down to the main entrance from another boring lesson of Divination. All who were there stopped talking to listen.  
  
They continued to walk down the marble stairs. "Malfoy, if your sarcasm could get any worse the sorting hat would have sent you home."  
  
"I bet it wanted too, but daddy threatened it." Ron added as they stopped at the base of the stairs. "Actually I bet it was your father who cursed Harry and Neville."  
  
"Shut up Weasley. At least my father can curse." Malfoy took a step forward as the other two cracked their knuckles.  
  
Harry stood in front of Ron to stop him from getting into trouble. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Go away, I have no energy to waste on you. We've got Quidditch practice. Though we don't really need to practice with the group of blockheads that can't even play properly."  
  
"Watch it Potter." Malfoy took another step forward.  
  
Harry took a step forward too as well. "The only reason why we even try is because Slytherin has a reputation to uphold."  
  
"I mean it Potter!" Malfoy's wand hand was twitching at his side.  
  
"Yeah they have to cheat in every game. But as Snape as their head, they can get away with murder." There was a larger crowd and they all oohed.  
  
"I could beat you any day." His wand was out and pointed at him.  
  
Harry clicked his fingers and Malfoy's wand flew into his hand. "Do you want put your words into actions Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy tried to keep his sneer, but everyone could tell he was confused.  
  
"Idiots, the whole lot of you. Three days from now. For your slow brain, today is Wednesday. Three days from now is Saturday. You, me and a snitch. Whoever loses has to bare almost everything at the next Quidditch match. Boxers only." The room was filled with oohs and aahs. Malfoy took a step back. Harry knew he would win. Malfoy had always lost against Harry. But he would have to accept the challenge. He was not just a Slytherin - he was a Malfoy. Harry threw his wand at him. Malfoy caught it.  
  
"I'll see you there." He turned around and walked down into the dungeons, followed by his sidekicks.  
  
"Anyone can come. But make sure the teachers don't know." Everyone cheered and Ron and Harry went down to practice.  
  
*********************  
  
Trying to get a quicker and easier route to Divination after having a run in with Snape got Harry lost. And as he rounded a corner where he thought would get him back on track, he bumped into the most unlikely person.  
  
"Colin?!" Harry took a step back in surprise and confusion.  
  
"Harry, It's not your fault." Colin was pale and his voice had an echo, but to Harry he looked very solid and alive.  
  
"It is my fault. It is because of me that this all happened. You were killed because Voldemort wanted information about me. Cedric died because Voldemort wanted me. Don't you see? It is because of me that you are dead!"  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault." Colin gave a small smile and disappeared down the corridor and even though Harry tried to run after him, couldn't keep up. He closed his eyes and leaned against a wall to slow down his breathing.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground tangled in his bed sheets. So it was a dream. But it felt so real. But usually all his dreams felt real these days. He shoved his sheets on his bed and pulled on his robes. He decided to go for a walk. And as he passed, he saw a clock read 4:30am.  
  
He walked out of the room, pausing as Ron roused, but soon turned over and was very asleep as before. He walked down the boy's corridor and down the main stairs into the entrance room. The fireplace was slowly dying out. He made his way out and closed the portrait behind him. The fat lady was nowhere to be seen as he made his way down the corridor.  
  
He had walked for quite some time before realising he was in the same corridor as the gargoyle that led up to the Headmaster's office. But as he turned around to walk away, he bumped into the aforespoken person who had a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Quidditch practice cannot be this early. You haven't picked up where Mr Wood left off surely?" He was smiling with a milk mustache on, well his mustache.  
  
"No. Just a strange dream and not being able to go back to sleep."  
  
"Ah well in that case, would you like to join me in drinking a cup of hot chocolate?" There was that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah alright." So the two made their way up to his study and they sat down. A house elf came in with a cup of coca for Harry and scurried out once more. The headmaster didn't even have to ask what was bothering Harry.  
  
"I don't know if it's calmed me or disturbed me." Harry recounted his dream to the headmaster. "I know he doesn't blame me, but I just don't know why Voldemort is after me. I know my mother's charm, help defeat him the first time. But why in the world would he want to kill me sir? Why did I out of all people be the one he wants dead? I was a baby after all. What could I possibly do at that age?"  
  
"You know why. It is because you are the heir of Gryffindor. You have powers of Merlin. The powers that you have already shown, most full-grown witches and wizards don't even understand the concept. You are young and you haven't reached your full potential. Voldemort has been afraid of you ever since that prophecy has been made. He knows you can beat him. Everyone seems to know it, even you; but you will not let yourself believe it."  
  
"But I'm scared sir. I can't do it all by myself." Harry's eyes were closed; absorbing everything the old man was telling him.  
  
"Do you think you will have to do this all by yourself. I don't think Ron or Hermione would let you even if you tried to stop them. They will be with you until the end. Actually your father warned me about this." The headmaster chuckled.  
  
Harry abruptly opened his eyes in bewilderment. "My father?"  
  
He chuckled again. "Yes Harry, the one and only. He said, "I just know it Albus. He is soo going to have Lily's doubtful mind. If you see it, kick it out of him will you sir? I find it soo annoying sometimes!' But I think it's good. It keeps you in reality so we know you know when things can go too far. And look where it has got you. With that doubtful mind of yours, you have survived death and conquered all the challenges that have faced you so far."  
  
"That's true. But I guess when it ends it will end. I think I'm more afraid of the people I trust will turn on me. I remember studying in the History of Magic. The head of the wizarding council who made alliance with the dark side betrayed Gandalf the Grey. It shows that even the dearest of friends can turn against you."  
  
"Yes but Sauran was the type of wizard who wanted power and lots of it. And Sauramon said he would give it to him. And look where it got him. Betrayed and killed. He would have survived if he stayed with Gandalf the Grey. It shows you in the end that good always prevails over evil Harry. And I know through experience most people would choose good over power." Both wizards smiled and drunk deeply into their mugs.  
  
"HEADMASTER! Harry's gone again. Ron just informed me when he woke up he was gone and his wand is gone as well!" McGonagall's head was floating through the fireplace with a frantic look on his face.  
  
"Good morning to you Professor McGonagall. No need to fret. Harry is here with me."  
  
"Hi Professor." Harry got up so she could see him and waved. He saw her face relax from worry. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I bumped into the headmaster and we were just talking."  
  
"Alright, alright. Next time leave a note or something. The whole of the Gryffindor house wants to set up a search party. I particularly think they just want to skip school, but some were worried. Will you please come down to breakfast so they believe me when I tell them that you have not been bitten by Mackled Malaclaw Hagrid has decided to show the first years." And with that she disappeared.  
  
"See what I mean. Well we better go down before they think you've been eaten by an Erkling or something."  
  
*************** "What are the chances of him showing up?" The Slytherin table was almost empty on Saturday morning. The whole hall was in whispers about the upcoming secret bet between the two hottest and most popular 5th years. The teachers were a bit suspicious but had not a clue what was happening.  
  
"He'll show. He's a Malfoy. Anyway he can't get us into trouble. If he rattles, the school knows what the back up plan is. We're having a fundraiser to help send Chloe Caspin to America to visit her grandmother in Australia. They will totally fall for it." Ron couldn't help but grin at the plan he had made.  
  
Hermione looked indecisive. "But look at their table. What are they up to? They must be up to something. That is why he is Malfoy. He will try anything to beat you."  
  
"Well we will have to wait until the match. Can you do that shielding spell on me? Maybe they are going to try to jinx me off my broom."  
  
"Yeah alright. We've got a couple of hours before it starts. Let's go back up to the common room. No one from Slytherin will be able to know what we are doing." Good lucks and encouragement was said as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. But when they got up to the Portrait, the Fat Lady was no where in sight.  
  
"Great what are we going to do now?" Harry slid onto the ground next to the portrait.  
  
"Really hope someone is inside, because look at the Quidditch stands. They're already half full." Hermione pointed out.  
  
And an hour and a half passed and still no sign of the fat lady. Hermione had decided to put the spell on him, hoping no one saw. So they headed down to the Quidditch stand to retrieve Harry's Firebolt from the Broomstick shed. But it wasn't there.  
  
"Great! It must be in the dorm still. I thought Malfoy might tamper with it." Harry punched the shed in frustration.  
  
"Aahh. What a shame. Poor Potter can't play without his precious broomstick. You dare to play against me on a school broomstick?" Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe all laughed.  
  
"You must be joking. Not like you, I am good at charms. ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry had pointed his wand at the castle and walked toward the Quidditch stands. "See you out there Malfoy." Malfoy had gone pale went towards the Slytherin locker room.  
  
"What an idiot!" That was the last thing that could be heard as the trio stepped onto the field. The school chose with Harry's utmost approval - Cho Chang as the referee. And as usual Lee Jordan was the MC.  
  
The crowd well, three quarters of the crowd cheered once they spotted Harry and the Firebolt that glided next to him. Not long after, one quarter of the crowd, being the Slytherin house as Malfoy and the Slytherin Quidditch team walked onto the field.  
  
"Malfoy, I know your bad, but if the whole of your team wanted to try and beat the Harry Potter, you might as well forfeit now!" Fred and George had taken the microphone off Lee and most of the stadium laughed.  
  
"Let's go. We only have three hours to do this. Shake hands." Cho Chang was both serious and laughing as she spoke to the two men.  
  
Tightly and quickly letting go of one another, Harry and Draco surmount onto their brooms and waited for the referee's whistle. The whole stadium was silent and only the trees could be heard in the autumn breeze.  
  
Cho brought it to her lips, looked at Alicia Spinnet who was a referee as well; she nodded, Cho released the Snitch, which flew around each of the seekers and out of sight before she blew her whistle and they were off. Not even 10 feet off the ground, Harry turned around on his broom and snatched the snitch that was flying behind his head.  
  
The crowd cheered but was in disappointment with such a short game. Harry said he would let Malfoy have a head start, for the fairness of the game. That seemed to make the Slytherin house very angry.  
  
"Well we have over two and a half hours left. And Malfoy doesn't seem capable-"  
  
"Shut up Potter. It was a fluke. Let's go again." So the wizards and witch on the field began the game again. This time, though Harry saw the snitch he let it pass, because he wanted to see what the Slytherins were up to.  
  
It was a beautiful day; the castle looking shiny and new as the rays hit the stone. There were birds singing and a light cool breeze. The grounds looked spectacular, with the snow sculpting the vast area. And Harry could just hear the sound of the student's voices from the ground beneath.  
  
Harry spotted Malfoy zooming fast onto the ground, but knew he was feinting because at that same time the snitch was flying right behind him. Most people saw this and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Harry almost fell off his broom with tears in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy went red in the face and flew up to Harry. But Harry spoke first. "Alright, you can't even seem to feint properly.' They were near Lee Jordan so the crowd could hear it through the microphone. 'And so you won't have to languish humiliation much longer, I'll point you out the snitch, how about that?"  
  
Before Harry could block himself, Malfoy punched him in the jaw. Harry swung around on his broom. "You, Potter need to be taught a lesson in how to deal with fame. It seems to be going to your head."  
  
Harry rubbed his jaw. "No Malfoy, you need to be taught how to play Quidditch with cheating." And Harry jumped on Malfoy and they missed Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins as they scattered out of the way, before the two teens landed in the stadium.  
  
They punched and kicked and made eachother bleed. For half an hour, they tried to break each other's bones. Malfoy finally shoved him out of the way. "Now let's see who can get the snitch first!"  
  
Harry was gasping for breath after a blow to the stomach. "Oh no you don't Malfoy!" He jumped over the ledge onto his broom and tore after the bleeding Slytherin. He finally leveled with him the snitch still out of their reach. They roughed around and just pulled out before hitting the ground, Harry having the snitch in his hand.  
  
"And this Malfoy, is how you catch a snitch with fame." 


	13. Words of Wisdom

Chapter Thirteen: Words of Wisdom  
  
As Hogwarts entered January, Ron came rushing into the Gryffindor common room after Hermione and Harry came back from Hogsmeade to buy treats for Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks.  
  
"I think I saw the Order of the Phoenix. It's a pretty big order and they're all gathered in the Great Hall. Want to see what's going on?"  
  
"Remember what Professor McGonagall said? It is none of our business so we should not look into it." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at them with a stern glare.  
  
"Come on Herm. I know you are just as curious as we are. Anyway you'll have to come to make sure we don't get into trouble." Harry said with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.  
  
After much discussion, Hermione agreed. "But if we get caught, you two better claim full responsibility. Remember that you dragged me into this."  
  
So they climbed out of the Gryffindor portrait and down the long halls, stone staircases and Hogwarts ghosts. They finally reached the main marble staircase and instead of going into the Great hall they took a U-turn and went down another staircase that led to a large portrait of the bowl filled with fruit. Harry tickled the pear and a doorknob appeared in which he turned.  
  
Dobby led them to a secret chamber that was right behind the head table and placed a spell to let the trio see and hear the gathering. Harry had a feeling that it was the same room as he was in last year, but could not confirm it as it looked like a completely different room had taken its place.  
  
They made themselves comfortable and listened to the fully-grown wizards. Most of them Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized, but some they had never seen before.  
  
"- But Albus, that is the only way. I bet he knows that. There is no other way. It is to our advantage as well. He doesn't want to do anything else until that task is taken care of. From what our spy's tell us, the deatheaters loyalty are wavering as Lord Voldemort's sanity is deteriorating." A short black wizard with a baldhead sat down.  
  
"I understand what you are trying to say Luciano, but I will not use the boy as bait. He is a young wizard, not some kind of old meat we should throw out to the lions. Now what were you going to say.' He looked down at some parchment, before McGonagall leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Yes, Barbara Bell. You were saying you found out some interesting information on the youngest Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.  
  
A beautiful lady, with blonde hair and green eyes stood up. She was wearing turquoise robes. "I found out that they have powers that are to come this year. The powers of three." The hall gasped.  
  
Professor Flitwick stood up. "Are you sure? The power of three has only been found in family and is not known until they are 21 years of age or the chat charmé comes to the three."  
  
"The chat charmé has come to them, in the form of Miss Granger's cat. From what I've seen, Miss Granger can move things with her mind and to "orb" in and out between places. I actually cannot be sure if she knows it because she is always rushing, so she might not even notice it just orbed into her hand. She has not orbed from one place to another though from my knowledge.'  
  
"Mr Weasley can freeze time and cause explosions. He has only stopped time for mili-seconds, but has caused many explosions. He also seems to have the ability to levitate things. We acknowledged that in his first year with the mountain troll. And we have all seen and heard what Mr Potter can achieve."  
  
Whispers broke out at the news. A witch who sat directly opposite Dumbledore spoke. "Than we must train them to use their powers."  
  
"I don't believe it. I gotta get out of here." Ron was shaking his head, stood up. Harry and Hermione, both agreeing stood up, bewildered and left the meeting.  
  
****************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, not being able to sleep walked silently along side each other wandering the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
They didn't know where they were going. They just walked silently along each other lost in their own thoughts about what had been revealed that night.  
  
The Charmed ones? Crookshanks wasn't just a pet, but a symbol of magic? Ron and Hermione had powers and didn't even realize it? It didn't make sense Hermione told them as they left the meeting there was already the charmed three.  
  
They kept walking down the corridor. Hermione sometimes would look at her hands, shake her head then put her hands down again. Ron was looking at his wand, trying to do something, maybe levitate things or even freeze time, but he would concentrate really hard before getting frustrated and throwing his wand and catching it.  
  
"Look on the bright side, you guys can get some attention like me. Imagine the headlines, 'The Charmed ones Are the Chosen Ones.' Harry decided to break the silence, trying to rectify why it was a good thing.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Harry. We can get interviewed and get paid for it or something." Ron looked up brightly. "10 pounds an interview to start with. We'll be rich!"  
  
"Mr Weasley, though that sounds like a very good approach to fame, you must realize that fame isn't everything." The trio swirled around, trying to find themselves face to face with a portrait.  
  
"And who are you?" Ron asked with a sneer.  
  
"I know who you are-' Hermione started to speak.  
  
"No surprises." Harry and Ron sniggered.  
  
"You're Phineas Nigells, retired headmaster of Hogwarts. A strong Slytherin supporter." Hermione finished.  
  
"You are right Miss Granger, though I am not surprised that you know. Albus Dumbledore speaks highly of you three, despite my belief that you three are arrogant children who think they can do anything."  
  
"Let's go, before I think I will have to blow this picture out of this frame." Ron had his wand raised.  
  
"Well before you try in vain and Miss Granger will tell you, your spell will only backfire; I will finish what I was suppose to complete. With great power, comes great responsibility. Use it well and use it wise and only do what you feel is right in your mind and in your heart. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than speak to adolescent stupidity."  
  
And again Harry, Ron and Hermione walked silently along side each other wandering the corridors of Hogwarts lost in Headmaster Nigells words.  
  
I guess since it's only in this Chapter, Phineas Nigells belongs to the greatest children's author of the century, J.K Rowling. And the great power comes great responsibility, partially belongs to Spiderman, cuz I don't think I wrote it properly. But if I did it belongs to whoever wrote it cuz I don't think Tobias Maguire wrote it. Ha! Yeah, umm, alright, bye. 


	14. Into The Mind

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: INTO THE MIND  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to breakfast the next morning when they bumped into Malfoy and his goons.  
  
"If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." Malfoy said with a sneer. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and cracked their knuckles.  
  
"You know Malfoy, you should try a new routine. This five year old one is a bit old, don't you think?" Harry said dryly. "But then again, you only have half a brain.and these idiots don't have any." Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron and Hermione had their wands out, Harry did not. Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles, most probably because of not really knowing how to use their wands. Harry and Draco were lazily facing eachother, feeling more powerful than the other does.  
  
"Watch it Potter, you don't want to be in the hospital wing at the moment." Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Malfoy?" Harry looked at his nemesis in confusion.  
  
"What I mean Pot-head -" But what Malfoy meant, Harry would never find out because Professors Snape and McGonagall arrived from different directions at the exact same time, both calling their opposite house students.  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke up first. "What is going on here? Why are you students not at breakfast? Have you been doing magic?" Eyeing Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Which question should I answer first?" There was a complete silence. All present were in shock. But the professors were more shocked. It was not Draco who asked but Harry. And it was not until thirty seconds later until Harry realized what he said.  
  
But it was not McGonagall who spoke, but Snape. Minerva was still in shock, that not only a student, but also one from her own house spoke back to her. "How dare you speak to a professor with such impertinence. That will be detention for you and you will eat dinner down in the dungeons. Go to lab 3. I'll send a house elf with your dinner. I will meet you after I have eaten to give you your detention. Go now Mr Potter." Harry stood their looking at Malfoy and his friends then to Hermione and Ron, who all were looking at him in shock.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall ushered the other students into the Great Hall. "NOW Potter or you'll receive a week worth of detention." Harry spun around and stomped towards the potion labs.  
  
He sat down and an elderly looking house elf, looking sullen at that brought him a roast meal and a goblet of pumpkin juice before disappearing without saying a word. But Harry did not want to eat. He poked at his food before clearing up with his wand.  
  
"WHY ME?" He yelled into the empty dungeon. He was really getting tired for the first time in his life, of the wizarding world. And it made him angry. He didn't want to be. He loved hanging around Ron and Hermione, he relished every moment he was at Hogwarts.  
  
As Ron was jealous, Harry was angry. Fame isn't everything, Harry kept hearing in his brain everytime he thought of it. Professor Snape had told him that in his first year. "I DON'T WANT IT!" Glass shattered as Harry got angrier by the minute. Potions were spilling to the floor.  
  
He crouched down on the floor getting frustrated. The public conference was running through his mind. 'Are you going to really believe a boy who can speak Parsel tongue and has hallucinations?'.'Can you hear me Harry?'.'Mr. Potter, can you please again explain how you knew where exactly to find Colin Creevy?'.'You lie, Mr. Potter and I must once ask again for this conference to stop.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Harry ran out of the room, running further into the dungeons and ended up in Snapes office. Harry and Ron had been there before in there second year when Snape had caught them flying a car to school.  
  
More glass broke at the thought of his second year and he turned to go when he spotted something shimmering in a cupboard. Letting his curiosity get the better of him as it usually did, Harry went to it and opened the door fully. There in front of him, stood a Pensieve.  
  
It was Snape's Pensieve. Harry looked around. Snape would be halfway through his dinner by now. Without giving a second thought he prodded the pensieve with his wand before plunging face first into it. He felt the familiar lurch into it and landed in a toadying position.  
  
He was in the charms corridor. He stood up quickly as he saw Snape hiding behind a tapestry and looking behind him. Harry turned around quickly to see Sirius and Peter talking to one another. "So we'll meet at Green house 3 and wait till midnight, okay?"  
  
Peter nodded and headed away from Harry. Sirius frowned and shook his head at Peter before heading towards Snape. Once Peter was out of sight and Sirius walked past Harry, Snape jumped out. "I've got you now Black. Would you like to tell me where you're going at midnight? I could just inform a teacher of your whereabouts if you like?" Snape had his wand raised and had an incomparable sneer on his face.  
  
Sirius looked at Snape with disgust. It was as if Sirius was looking at dirt. "Keep your mouth shut, Snape. I would hate to have to turn you into a rat and feed you to Mrs Norris." He kept walking, but Snape stood in front of his path. "Get out of my way Snape, I've warned you." Sirius said drawing his wand.  
  
"Don't you dare, I know better jinxes than the puny ones you use. So are you going to tell me where you're going tonight or not? I can't wait to watch you and your idiotic friends get expelled!"  
  
Sirius looked bored when first talking, but as soon as Snape mentioned his friends, he looked livid. He looked like that for a whole minute, before forming the most frightening grin Harry had ever seen - worse than Snape.  
  
"All right, ill tell you." It took Snape a whole thirty seconds to realize what Sirius said. Sirius by that time walked over to a window. Harry was able to see the whomping willow. "You see the whomping willow? Go down to it. See how Hagrids hut is diagonal to the willow? Do the same on the other side to for a triangle with the hut and the willow. When you achieve this, get a long enough branch and you'll see a knot in the base of the trunk. Press it and you can find out what we're doing."  
  
Without even looking at Snape to see if he understood the extremely fast instructions, he walked off. Harry tried to follow Sirius, as Snape was standing there like a gold fish, but the scene changed and he was walking towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
Snape was in front of him looking constantly around him. He walked in a fast place, as Harry had to jog to keep up with him. Harry looked towards the greenhouses and saw two shadows in greenhouse 3. But he had no time to dwell as Snape approached the willow; he drove into a sprint. By the time they reached the tree, Harry could barely breathe. Snape was very fast at running. Maybe that's why he's not dead yet, Harry mused.  
  
Snape looked around before picking up a long stick and looking towards Hagrids hut. There was a dim light from his window but no movement. It must be nearly midnight, Harry said to himself as he tried to look unsuccessfully at his watch.  
  
Snape prodded the knot after taking a few minutes to look for it. He watched in amazement and even took a step back in surprise as the willow froze like a statue. No branches swung, no wood creaked. He moved to the base of the trunk and noticed a hole. He stuck his head in with his wand in hand, before disappearing completely. Harry followed suit.  
  
As Harry slid down, he heard Snape say in a shaky whisper, 'Lumos', and stood up. Harry remembered being in this tunnel, in his third year and had not returned since then. He remembered how it was dark and dusty. And that's how it was when his father went to school.  
  
They continued to walk down the tunnel, as long as Harry remembered. He noticed Snape was running out of breath at the length of the tunnel. Their pace slowed even more, before Snape and Harry both saw a dim light turning left in tunnel. That made Snape run and Harry had to follow. Harry couldn't see Snape when he turned the sharp corner and ran right through him. It didn't feel like running through a ghost and feeling like ice water was poured over him, but like running through fog. It felt misty and muggy. Snape looked around for a bit, prodding old paintings and chairs to make sure they weren't enchanted to do things.  
  
He heard a scratching sound upstairs and looked up with a sneer. 'I've got you now Marauder's!' Snape was heading towards the stairs, putting his wand away, oblivious to anything, but Harry heard a shout in the tunnel, but could not make out who it was or what he or she was saying.  
  
The stairs creaked very badly and Harry not surprised watched as Snape got caught in the second top step as it fell through. As he tried to get out, he let out a gasp as he heard a howl from the door he was trying to get through. Harry heard the shout again. Still not clear enough, the voice sounded deep so it was a male in the tunnel.  
  
Snape straightened his torn dirty robes and held his hand to the door. But then he took it away because he just noticed the thundering footsteps coming towards the shack. Snape looked frightened at first, but then spat on the floor. "Oh, no you don't Potter." Unknowing to Harry, Snape knew the yell to 'get-away-from-the-door was Harry's father.  
  
Snape turned around and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Snape took out his wand once more and pointed it at the handle. 'ALAHOMORA!' he shouted and there was a click. Snape pushed it open and froze on the spot. Harry could hear a growl and scratching on the ground. Harry bounded up the stairs and stood right behind the young, now frozen Snape.  
  
Harry was hopeless to do anything. What Harry knew to be Remus Lupin, now a werewolf was crouching and ready to jump. When he did jump, Snape yelled in fright and collapsed on the floor. Harry spun around as a spell hit Moony and he was frozen in mid-air.  
  
Standing, brave as he could muster, as he looked completely out of breath and could collapse any second, with his wand out in front of him, was James Potter. "Let's go! My freezing charm doesn't last long!"  
  
Seeing that Snape wouldn't move from either, shock or just being stubborn, James didn't care. He ran up the stairs and threw his arm under Snapes and hoisted him down the stairs. With a bit of help from Snape, whose legs decided to work, they ran out of the shack.  
  
They made it out in time, as they heard Moony's growls in the distance. Harry close at hand, watched as the Whomping Willow came to life as Moony tried to escape.  
  
James dragged him all the way to Dumbledore's office and up the moving stairs. He rapt the golden talons and the door opened. From what Harry could see, Dumbledore was behind his desk with Padfoot leaning on the wall next to Fawkes and Wormtail sitting across the headmaster.  
  
After placing Snape carefully on the chair, who was still gawking at him for saving his life, James grabbed Sirius. "You idiot! You bastard! Even if we hate the slimeball, you still can't go out and try to get him killed! What."  
  
The memory dissolved and Harry decided it was time to leave. He stood up and felt him self fly into the office once more. Feeling a bit better, he walked back to the classroom. But Harry didn't understand why Snape hated him soo much. After all, James Potter saved his life.  
  
And as Snape walked into the classroom, Harry just kept staring at him, trying to figure him out. He remained silent as Snape, who looked uneasily at Harry, as he could feel Harry searching his mind, told him to clean out the potion cupboard and wash all the vessels by hand.  
  
Harry figured it out. Snape at the time, he presumed would have been recruited to the dark side. James on the other hand, stayed in the light. Snape had fallen into Voldemort's trap and thought there was no good and evil, but only power. But there was. 'Now Snape sees it in me,' Harry thought as he left for the Gryffindor Tower. And as he slept, he continuously dreamt the memory, but by the next morning, couldn't remember his thesis. 


End file.
